New World
by OnceDeadTwiceShy
Summary: What happens when a time portal opens up in five different worlds? The Inuyasha gang, Naruto gang, Soul Eater Gang, Full Metal Alchemist gang and...a new world? How did they ALL get there? Why are they there and more importantly...how will they get back? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1-Portal of Black

The Soul Eater, Inuyasha, Naruto, Full Metal Alchemist, and my own characters crossover story:

Disclaimer: No I do not own the following characters above except for my own characters. Other than that, none of the other characters belong to me though they belong to the rightful owners, whom have created them.

Reason for crossover: My reasons why I have this specific crossover with these characters is because I have wondered what it would be like to have my favorite (yes, these are my favorite shows and if you do not like it or do not want to continue reading because of the characters then don't. I am not forcing you or insisting you to read this), shows in a crossover along with my own characters to make it a little more interesting. Second reason being is due to I have read one crossover with some of the characters above and got an idea. No I am not stealing anyone's ideas! I will not ever do that to someone else ever.

Characters that will be a part of this story: Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, Sango, Kirara and Naraku. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakshi, Obito, Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Winry, Soul Eater, Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patty, Medusa, Dr. Frankenstein, Spirit, Amara, Cassidy and some other characters that I own.

Summary: Inuyasha, Soul Eater and the gang, Full Metal brothers and Winry, and Naruto gang are sent to a whole new world in which is in ruins. How did they ALL get there? Why are they there? More importantly...who brought them and how will they ever return to their worlds?

P.S. Sorry for the long talk but I figured that I might as well explain some future questions that may ever come up if any of you decide to review this, which I will gladly accept any and I mean ANY reviews. Also in this chapter, just a heads up, I will jump between the five to explain the hows and whats, but no worries I will make sure you know which is which (though it should be obvious). Okay onto the story.

Chapter one-Portal of Black

~Inuyasha Gang~

Inuyasha growled irritable as he couldn't find a single scent of Naraku, his arch enemy. He had smelled the ground and air for hours and still nothing came across remotely like Naraku. Inuyasha had gotten so close to finishing Naraku for good, but the bastard that he was made a quick escape, though Inuyasha did break Naraku's barrier and injured him pretty badly. "We've been looking for him for weeks and still noting!" Inuyasha hollered towards the gang in the back as they sighed. Not because of the bad news, but because sometimes Inuyasha's impatience could make everyone annoyed.

Kagome walked up to the sniffing hanyou and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked down at the dark brunette as she looked a little worried, "Inuyasha doesn't that place feel a little strange?" Kagome pointed down the path a little ways as a castle was somewhat in view. The gang followed the path to the strange castle as Kagome stopped, "I sense a jewel shard!" She announced and the gang began running towards the castle. As they neared, the smell of blood caught not only Inuyasha's attention, but also Koga's. A whirlwind soon was by the gang as they knew who it was. Once the group had stopped and noticed that corpses were strung out everywhere they turned. Inuyasha growled and looked forward to see a young man about the age of seventeen with a ginormous sword resting on his shoulder. Kagome squinted as she noticed the jewel shard in his forehead. "Inuyasha, I can see the jewel shard in his forehead." She whispered as he simply nodded.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha demanded than asked pulling out his own sword and pointed it the smiling man.

"I am Bankotsu, the leader of the Band of Seven." He announced proudly.

"What have you done to these people?" Koga jumped in.

"I got my revenge." Bankotsu simply answered as if it was a normally thing.

"Yeah, now you're gonna pay!" Inuyasha yelled as he charged at him.

The two continually went at each other, metal hitting metal could be heard, the gang had tried to hit him different times but hi seemed to block each time. Inuyasha was getting tired of how he couldn't hit him dead on and jumped back before raising his sword in the air, "Wind Scar!" He summoned one of his powerful tricks as the murder tried to block it, his own sword cracking somewhat. Bankotsu looked at the crack and growled.

"This isn't over!" He shouted and disappeared before anyone could catch

"Damn him." Inuyasha huffed and sheathed his sword. Koga followed Bankotsu, not even caring to mess with Inuyasha. Kagome and the rest looked around and sighed. They were about to start grave digging when suddenly the earth beneath them began to shake out of control. "What's happening?" Sango yelled over the noise.

Soon roots come out and right before their eyes was Naraku in his baboon costume. Inuyasha growled and unsheathed his sword, "Naraku!" He captured the said person's attention as the cold, calm voice spoke.

"Inuyasha, it's good to see you." Naraku's voice held icy venom in, but Inuyasha could have sworn behind the mask Naraku was smirking. Inuyasha didn't waste time as to attack him, but the roots held him back. Inuyasha cut right through them, but the roots again pushed him back. Sango used her boomerang to cut them and for a short time it worked, but more came after her. Miroku quickly went to her aid and used his spells to burn them. Kagome shot her arrow as it glowed, but the barrier stopped it. Inuyasha smirked and was about to break it when a black light soon formed in front of Naraku. The wind picked up in swirls as it quickly enlarged itself to a massive black hole. The gang tried desperately to hang onto something from the enteral darkness as the icy laugh of Naraku was heard over the wind. Unfortunately, the hole was too strong and eventually started to sallow the gang one by one. First Sango, followed by Miroku who was trying to save her, then Inuyasha and Kagome, Shippo and Kirara fell in last into the blackness.

"Now that they are out of the way, I can continue on with my plans." Naraku laughed and disappeared.

~Naruto~

The tall man snickered as the four stood in their fighting stances. He wore nothing but black. Black cloak, pants, shoes, shirt, but covering his face was a full face mask that was orange with a swirl engraved into it with only one eye showing. This wasn't good at all. No, if they continued to fight him, well they didn't know that answer to that part.

Obito chuckled as he watched Naruto glare at him, "What's the matter? Tired of fighting yet?" He laughed as Naruto growled and ran right him.

"Naruto wait!" Kakshi yelled but it was too late. The young man had already swung at him with full force. Unfortunately, Naruto fell through Obito.

"What is this?" Naruto demanded as the non-stop snickering bastard continued. Sakura watched in worry as Sasuke and Kakshi held their glares.

"He isn't that easy to kill." Kakshi finished as Naruto huffed and clenched his fist. He wasn't gonna let that damn bastard get away so fast.

Obito's snickering jumped up to chuckling, "You're right, Kakshi. Though, I have a surprise for you." Obito smiled underneath the mask as he moved his fingers in a weird order and yelled, "Kamui!" The wind began to swirl in utter black from the little eyehole of the mask. The four stared in shock and quickly Kamui enlarged until a full, black portal appeared before them.

As the wind started to bring random items within the room, the group attempted to leave, but the more it grew, the stronger the wind was, pulling poor Sakura down and drugged her into the eternal blackness, "Sakura!" Naruto yelled and tried to grab his teammate's hand, falling in himself. Sasuke and Kakshi soon fell into the portal of black, only seeing a sliver of light before it closed around their bodies, entrapping them inside forever.

~Soul Eater~

The endless sound of feet hitting the ground over and over echoed throughout the empty alleyway. Three teenagers ran at full speed with their weapons in hand. Maka held determination on her face as Soul appeared through the scythe, "Maka, are you sure you sensed a witch?" Soul raised an eyebrow as she nodded her head, making a sharp left out of the alleyway. It wasn't usual for witches to drop her soul protect, but Maka sensed a witch nearby in Death city. Black Star and Kid followed closely behind as they saw Maka come to halt.

"Hey, what's the big—whoa…?" Black Star followed Maka's gaze to the blue-purple sky as they saw a woman sitting sideways on a broom, an evil smile graced her face.

"That's the witch I sensed." Maka glared and began to run towards the witch, the other two close behind her. Maka and the gang neared as they spotted Dr. Frankenstein and Spirit, Maka's father.

"What's the matter, Stein? Not going to attack?" The witch laughed cockily as the crazy professor smirked then let it drop as he spotted Maka, Black Star and Kid from the corner of his eye. No, they shouldn't be here. Stein thought as the teens stopped and stood in their fighting stances.

"Maka, you shouldn't be here!" Her dad looked at her in worry as she looked at him and then back to the witch.

"Who is she?" She asked ignoring the looks she was getting from both Spirit and Stein.

"Maka, leave now…" Stein demanded, but the teens remained in their spots.

Maka was about to repeat her question when, "Oh, where are my manners?" the witch started, "I'm the witch Medusa and I'm not here to fight you."

"Then what are you doing here Medusa?" Stein questioned as the young woman laughed and extended her arm out, her palm facing downward.

"To rid of you…" Medusa stated as the ground beneath them started to shake uneasily underneath the group. _She's starting an earthquake! _Stein thought as the rumble of the ground became louder and louder.

The gang tried to hold their ground and before anyone could attempt anything, a giant black hole appeared, swallowing the entire ground, then the group. Maka gasped in horror as the last thing she saw was the evil smile with blood coming out of the crescent shaped moon and Medusa, perched on her broom I front of the moon, smiling. "Never shall you return." Medusa laughed and disappeared.

~Full Metal Alchemist~

"Come on, Al. It's just a stroll in the park." Edward peered up to his little, big brother. Alphonse was his full name and the younger brother of Edward Elric. Al was in a giant full metal armor suit as the eyes glowed. Due to a freak accident of Human Transmutation, Al had lost his body and Edward had lost both his arm and leg.

"I don't know, brother. I have an off feeling about this." Al's voice echoed in the suit as Edward looked at him odd and then smirked.

"Eh, what could go wrong shopping with Winry? Besides she's coming down here to visit, not fix anything this time." Ed put his arms behind him, his fingers locked behind his head. Al just nodded and followed his brother to the train station where they would meet their old time friend, Winry Rockbell. Though Alphonse didn't push the matter, he had this bad feeling about something today and he couldn't place it. He tried to ignore it for his brother's sake, but it just came back stronger.

The brothers had arrived at the station a little early and Al decided to ponder on what the crazy feeling meant. Could Winry's train faulted and caused an accident? Nah…not likely, still. Or perhaps something was going to happen to Ed? Maybe…that was like a seventy percent chance of happening, but what? What the hell was this stupid feeling trying to tell him? Al sighed aggravated at the weird feeling that made him tense with each person passing by. Could someone so innocent try attacking them? Maybe, they've been attacked by people who looked innocent before. Just like Scar, even though he did attempt on killing them both, he seemed innocent at first…until he began talking. Scar had gone a crazy killing spree and his first victim was a Chirma, a little girl that they had befriended and her dog that her crazy alchemist dad did a transmutation. Ever since he attacked, they have been on the lookout, but hadn't seen him.

Al was too caught up in his thoughts to even hear the train come, and see Winry standing in front of him until he heard her cheery voice, "Why hello Al? It's wonderful to see you." Winry smiled when he lifted his head and though you couldn't see it on the steel face, but hear in his voice he smiled.

"Hey Winry, it's good to see you." Al stood up and saw his older brother standing rather close to their sister-like friend. Al chuckled and caught Ed's attention.

"What?" Ed raised an eyebrow as his little brother shook his head. Ed shrugged and looked at Winry, "Are we ready?" He didn't have to wait very long for the blonde had already began dragging the boys away from the station and out to the town to start the shopping spree.

* * *

"I don't know, Ed? I mean it isn't too tight or anything?" Winry asked hesitantly as Ed and Al were in a clothes store, sitting on a bench in front of a dressing room.

"Well, I wouldn't know seeing as you haven't shown us. Geez even if you did I still wouldn't know. I don't know anything about women fashion." Edward said huffily as the wooden door slowly opened to relieve the tall blonde in a fitted blue, strapless dress that went down to her knees. She stood there, biting her bottom lip as Ed and Al just stared at her. The way the sun gleamed on her beautiful skin as she stood there looking so innocent and truly remarkable that it barely registered in Ed's mind what she asked.

"Uh…no, I think it looks alright." Ed answered numbly as she smiled brightly at him. She quickly shut the door and shuffled out of the dress back into her white T-shirt and cameo jeans and boots, her normal outfit. Winry soon was out the dressing room and over at the cash register with Ed and Alphonse, Ed buying everything for her of course, though he didn't mind.

"Oh, such a gentlemen, buying his girlfriend a dress…so sweet." The woman smiled kindly as Ed and Winry both turned extremely red from embarrassment.

"She isn't my girlfriend!" Ed shouted and son left the store as the blonde and little brother followed behind, sighing. Don't need to be rude, Ed. They both thought.

The trio walked down the empty street silently. The sun was now setting and everyone was on their home. Winry was planning on leaving few hours ago, but Ed had insisted that when she got back and it would be dark by that time so he didn't want her walking alone in the dark. Of course the teens had argued about being able to take care of thy self and it was better to stay here. Al though had said that they would enjoy some new company and ended the argument quickly. Al still hadn't gotten over his worry and didn't say anything to either blondes, he didn't want to ruin the good day they were having with a stupid feeling he couldn't pinpoint as to who, what, where and why.

As the sunset reached to edge of the sky, Ed quickly halted as an eerie sound surrounded them. Al looked around the empty street to find the source. Maybe this was what was going to happen. Al jumped when the loud thump of someone landing on the ground was heard. Right in front of them was a dark albino man with dark sunglasses on. He had an "X" scar on his forehead as the white T-shirt like vest showed his chest some; he wore torn jeans and boots. Scar.

Edward stood in a fighting stance as Alphonse quickly shielded Winry. He watched as neither one spoke a word. She heard of him before and didn't like how he just stood there, doing nothing. Ed glared as he watched Scar with an intense gaze, prepared for anything he tried. _Why the hell is just standing there? _Ed thought as scar smirked, "Unfortunately I won't be killing you today, but send you somewhere else where you will receive justice." Scar smiled and pulled out as to what looked like a mirror.

"What the hell are you gonna do with a mirror?" Ed laughed but stopped when it glowed and then soon the light envelope them in the non-ceasing light. They didn't have enough time to avoid it as it swallowed them and suddenly a giant stone double-door appeared in the light. Ed and Al had seen this door before, but Winry didn't know what it meant. Oh God! Winry! How would she make it back? Ed tried to reach her when the doors opened and nothing but blackness sucked them in. All Ed could think about was how would she ever survive it?

~New World~

The late evening sun illuminated everything it touched. The gentle wind swayed the forest tree leaves back and forth, creating a relaxing time, though it truly never would be. Sounds of panting and running filled the quiet forest as the young girl ran. She breathed in and out through her nose and mouth as she appeared as a blur, but her energy was leaving her quickly.

She looked behind her as she could only see the endless trees, _well; I've lost them…hopefully. _She pleaded as she slowed her pace to a complete stop. She took in long breaths of air, hunched over with hands on her knees, leaning against the base of nearby tree. The young woman looked about twenty as her long dirty blonde hair stuck to her forehead. Her jeans and black shirt stuck to her body with sweat as the glue. _Hope to God I'm not late. _She wished in her head as her heart rate slowed to normal beating, but her wishful thinking wasn't heard.

Soon the wind picked up too fast for normal as the forest sounded angry. The girl shot her head up to the early evening sky as storm clouds formed into a giant circle, "Shit!" She yelled as she effortlessly jumped into a near branch of tree she was leaning on and a few more to view the sky better. She squinted as she watched twenty-two bodies fall from the sky!

"Shit! Shit! Ah not good! Not good!" The girl leaped down and began her running again as she ran away from the direction of the falling people. This wasn't good at all!

~End Chapter One~

Thank you for taking the time to read along and confusing beginning, but I promise it shall all be explain just r&r and find out everything! Also I noticed that it was a rushed beginning and then a rushed end. Sorry!

Yours truly,

OnceDeadTwiceShy.


	2. Chapter 2-Odd Meeting

Chapter Two-Odd Meeting

Bodies were sprawled out in a giant circle against the soft grass they just landed on. The fall wasn't actually so high to the point of killing them, but most defiantly left some rather large bruises. The sudden storm clouds disappeared as the wind calmed down to the normal speed of soft and slow. Everything seemed to be at the odd peace it started out as, but this wasn't peaceful at all.

The sky was always a gray-bluish color that even in the brightest sunlight that it didn't even dare to lighten up. The ground was covered in nothing but pieces of memories with boulders and ash that the earth didn't seem to heal. The forest wasn't just thick and gloomy, but hid the secrets of a terrible battle that once occurred nearly fifty years ago that left the once beautiful palace in utter ruins.

Nothing about this "New World" seemed right…well perhaps because after the war ended it never was since and to most it seemed that it would never go back to bright, peaceful days they always had.

Naruto's gang was the first to waken from the sudden fall. They slowly sat up, groaning in the process. Naruto looked around the dull looking area to figure out what the hell happened? And where the hell they ended up? His uneasy blue eyes took in the surroundings of endless hills and forest line, but something caught the group's attention…other bodies around them. Kakshi was the first to stand walk over to a one of the bodies as Sasuke followed his sensei's lead and walked over to another. Soon the four had walked over to an unconscious person and started to analyze what they looked like.

Naruto was standing over a dark haired girl in an odd outfit. Short skirt that was green with a white long sleeved shirt that had a white and green long collar and green scarf tied in the middle. Her slender form seemed to be sprawled out as she was holding a long bow and had a quiver of arrows on her back. Naruto's gaze followed upward as the girl was on top of a young man in a long red kimono completely barefooted. His long silver hair covered part of his face, but what caught Naruto off guard was on top of his head was a pair of silver, furry ears! What the hell is this place?

Sakura was with Naruto as she looked over the group to see a young girl in a pink and green kimono with a giant boomerang. Her brunette hair was everywhere as Sakura noticed a man in a purple and black monks outfit lying on the girl, his face perfectly in between her breasts, oh joy. Sakura bent down as she saw a little boy? Or at least she thought he looked like one…for the most part. The boy had the normal human face and a nice touch of auburn hair in a blue bow, but his feet seemed animal like and he had a bushy tail…a fox maybe? "Uh Naruto, these people don't seem to be like us?" Sakura looked around as she spotted a white kitten with stripped black on the tail or tails. Sakura walked over and picked up the cute little kitten, "Aww, it's so cute." Sakura beamed nuzzling the creature.

"Where the hell are we?" Naruto scratched his head as he looked over to Sasuke.

Sasuke was standing over a young man that had blonde hair that was in a braid, his bangs parted on the sides. He wore black pants and a black shirt with a long red hooded coat with some type of symbol on the back. Sasuke could see a serpent over a cross. He noted the white gloves he wore as one held the hand of a young woman. She had long, blonde hair as she wore a white shirt and cameo pants along with boots. She was on her side pushed against something that was rather large and entirely metal. One metal arm was over the girl somewhat as Sasuke stared in shock. _What is a giant metal thing doing here? More importantly, who the hell are these people? _Sasuke thought as he peered at Naruto, "I don't know. Kakshi-sensei, where do you suppose Obito sent us? Another dimension, perhaps?" Sasuke asked as he saw his teacher looking at the last group.

They walked over slowly as the saw what he did, a girl with ash blonde hair in a long black cloak, metal-looking shoes, a plaid skirt and a long sleeved shirt with a vest over it. She was on her back and in her hand she loosely held a scythe. At the top of the silver pole was a red eye and the blade was a deep red and black. The group moved their eyes towards a boy on his stomach as he had bright blue spiky hair, parts sticky out as a point to make a star shape. He has a well strong build as he wore sleeveless black top and white trousers with black from the knee down, the hem reaching his ankles. His shoes black with white tips. Above him was a chain scythe. The last one was another boy who seemed to be lying on the ground in a perfect line. His entire outfit was a black suit with white buttons and on his shoulders were three white squares. On his collar was a long skull shape as his arms were crossed in a funeral manner and in his hands were two identical pistols. His hair was pitch black except for the three white stripes on his left side. There was on last man on the ground as the group notice he was wide awake. He had a cigar in his mouth and wide smile. His grayish hair had a giant screw sticking out of head. His clothes and even parts of his visible skin were interwoven with stitches. Just what the hell was going on? Besides him was a gray and black death scythe.

Kakshi hesitantly walked over to the smoking man, "Hello there." He started catching Stein's attention. Stein smirked as he stood up with the death scythe in hand. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke stood in their fighting stances not taking chances. Kakshi just smiled under the black cloth he had over his mouth and nose, "Uh, are you around here?" Kakshi asked Stein as he just puffed out smoke and smiled creepily.

"You like fun to dissect." Stein pulled out the small bud and threw it on the ground, "but no. Do you think they are?" Stein gestured towards the now waking two groups. _Okay, this guy is mad. _Naruto thought as he remembered the weird remark.

Kagome woke slowly as she noticed how she was placed on Inuyasha. She blushed immensely and quickly jumped off him, causing the hanyou to wake with a start "Hey, what the hell?" Inuyasha snarled as the groups heard the infamous slap of Sango.

"You lecherous monk, stay the hell away!" Sango shouted as Shippo ran over to Kagome.

"Hey Kagome, look." Shippo pointed over towards Stein and the other four that were standing. The rest of the DWMA kids were starting to wake up.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha demanded as he pulled out his Tetsugia. The small, frail sword was a giant sword with a fur at the top of handle within a yellow light second. The Naruto gang was shocked by the transformation as it pointed right at them.

At this time Edward's group stood up and saw the sword, but was focused on one question, "Where are we?" He asked as Al stood up with an unconscious Winry. Ed's eyes widened in fear as he looked over her form, Al just held her as Ed tried to wake her, "Dammit Winry wake up!" He shouted as he continued to shake her.

DWMA, Naruto and Inuyasha's group watched in confusion, forgetting the threats. Kagome slowly walked over to Kakshi and stuck out her hand, "Hi. Please to meet you. I'm Higurashi, Kagome. Over there with the sword is Inuyasha, then Sango, Shippo and the one with a red handprint is the lecherous monk, Miroku." Kagome explained her group as Sango looked around fretfully.

"Hey, has anyone seen Kirara?" Sango looked around as Sakura looked down in her arms to a purring twin tail cat.

"Uh, I have her." Sakura spoke up and handed the cat to the rightful owner, "If you don't mind me asking, but what happened to her tail." Sakura gestured to the swaying tails.

"Oh Kirara is a demon twin tail cat." Sango explained cheerfully. Sakura looked at her in surprise and gave an awkward smile.

"Well, Kagome, I'm Kakshi, this here is Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke." Kakshi introduced his group as they turned to the madman, literally.

Maka smiled as she walked up with Soul still in scythe form, "Hi, I'm Maka Albarn and this is my weapon partner, Soul," at this everyone but her group stared at her oddly. A weapon she named? Okay, is she crazy? "And this is our professor Dr. Frankenstein and with him is my…dad," Maka added the last part looking down in shame, making the group look at her oddly, "And Death the Kid, we just call him Kid with his twin pistols Liz and Patty, and finally is—" Maka was cut off as Black Star shouted.

"I'm the biggest star of all Black Star! And I'm going to surpass the gods with my chain scythe Tsubaki1" Black Star declared as the groups just stood there awkwardly.

"Ha! Naming your weapons?" Inuyasha laughed as Kagome gave him a hard glare.

"What, do you think they're real?" Sakura asked almost laughing, though the DWMA kids didn't understand.

"Uh, we are real!" A boy's voice echoed as they saw Soul's reflection in the scythe. They gasped as Kakshi walked over.

"Very interesting, how did you seal him inside your scythe?" Kakshi slowly went to touch blade, but the weapon disappeared into a blue light as it formed a human shape and then all of sudden the reflection was now standing in front of Kakshi.

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm a weapon and Maka is my meister." Soul casually explained as he stuck his hands into his yellow and black jacket. At this time soon blue lights were being formed into a human shaped until three other humans stood beside Kid and Black Star.

"See, Liz and Patty," Maka gestured towards the blonde girls in a red half top and jeans and weird hats stood by Kid, symmetrically, "and Tsubaki." Tsubaki waved as she wore V-cut white dress with two slits on the side and a belt. Her black hair was in a high ponytail. This was so fucking weird!

The groups just smiled as they turned to the last three people. Ed had finally gotten Winry to wake up but she was still a little weak. The odd silence made Ed turn around in embarrassment, "Uh, hehe. I'm Edward Elric the Full Metal Alchemist and this is my little brother Alphonse Elric. And this is our friend Winry Rockbell." Ed introduced them as Miroku stepped up.

"Shouldn't it be the other way around seeing as your short and he's…big?" Miroku asked, but that was the worst thing you could ask Ed. He didn't like being called short or any term meaning small. Edward went to charge at the monk but Al held his hood.

"Brother please, we don't know these people. You can't just attack them." Al said over the loud mumbling of his brother. Everyone gasped in surprise.

"It's alive." Sasuke said as Ed stopped and raised his eyebrow.

"Well, yeah. I did a seal transmutation." Ed explained as everyone stared at everyone else. Oh this was an odd meet.

* * *

"Shit! Shit!" The girl continued to ramble on as she slowed her run to a jog in the woods. She pulled out a dagger from her side and slit the tip of her index finger as blood started to come out. She pushed her bloody finger against a tree, a light gleamed and then the earth shook as the ground parted to reveal stairs and tunnel. She ran down the stairs as the ground closed behind her. She followed the lamps on the walls to her designation. She made a sharp right and pushed open a metal door, "Amara! I've got bad news!" The woman yelled as she looked over to a woman who seemed about her age. Her pixie cut, blonde hair moved as she looked up; her hazel eyes seemed to hold anger as she knew what the woman before was going to say. Amara stood up and sighed.

"How many?" Amara grabbed the identical daggers on the table and put them both in a sheath on her hip. She wore an identical outfit to the woman in front of her, blue jeans, black shirt with combat boots on.

"Twenty-two," She answered sadly. Amara whipped around in shock.

"Twenty-two, why does she want twenty-two people? What do they have that she doesn't?" Amara asked herself as the woman looked down, "Cassidy, have you found them?" Amara asked as Cassidy looked up.

"No, but I know where they are." Cassidy started to head out the door with Amara. Amara growled but not at Cassidy, but at the fact she had twenty-two people from completely different worlds and they had no clue where the hell they were. Oh this ought to be fun. Amara slit her finger and placed it on the dirt wall as the door earth door opened again. It was a blood seal with magic that only people that the seal recognized their blood could be allowed in or out. Perfect hiding spot for a rebelling group.

This was a world of not only technology, but also supernatural. Supernatural had started a war with the humans over three hundred years ago and won the war over two hundred years ago. Humanity was enslaved quickly and one day, fifty years ago, the good supernatural and bad supernatural started a war. Though the bad supernatural had won, the rebelling teams had come together to beat the leader and eventually turn their mistakes back. Unfortunately an evil plan had slipped out that the leader would bring four other worlds' most evil people the ability to take over their world. How? By manipulating a time portal and their time portal to bring their enemies here into the supernatural world and use them. Use them for what? That Amara didn't know, but she was trying to stop that from happening and obviously that didn't work out. Now, here was Amara and one of her friends Cassidy going to find them and hopefully explain everything and return them back before the leader gotten to them.

~End Chapter Two~

Thank you for reading yet another confusing chapter, confused the hell out of me for a bit lol, but please r&r! Thank you! I promise there is a plot and even some romance…what kind of story would this be if there weren't any kinds of twists and stuff? So, yeah please just bear with me, okay? Yes, rushed ending, but it's to keep you guys guessing.

Yours truly,

OnceDeadTwiceShy.


	3. Chapter 3-Explantions a Untimely Death?

Chapter Three-Explanations

The groups had decided to split up and gather some wood, seeing as the gray-blue sky was now beginning to turn dark. They hadn't really explained anything or really said anything to one another, except for, "What happened?" and "Where are we?" They decided to wait till morning to start figuring out things, but right now everyone just started setting a camp-like for the night.

The groups spilt up into different tasks, Ed's group along with Inuyasha's group would gather up plenty of firewood for the night. Maka's group and Naruto's group had gathered large rocks and dug at the ground for soil. After making a large pit for the fire, Naruto's group fished out the supplies from their packs, food, sleeping bags, weapons and a first-aid kit. Once Inuyasha and Ed returned with their groups with firewood, they put in plenty that would make a nice large fire for the night. Kagome looked over to the feline by her and nodded. Kirara looked at the wood and gently put her paw on it. Everyone watched in utter confusion as the small kitten was swallowed in flames and now stood a six-foot demon.

"What is that?" Ed asked as the fire blazed. Kirara shrunk herself back to her normal size and ran over to Sango to curl up in her lap.

"I think we should explain everything of ourselves first." Sango suggested as the groups nodded, taking a spot on the ground and listened.

Kagome started, "Well, I was your average ninth grader until I was pulled in by a demon in my ancient well. I'm from Tokyo, Japan and I found out I have the ability to travel five hundred years in the past to Federal Japan. I met Inuyasha, who is a half breed or a hanyou. Sango, who is a very well trained demon slayer with her cat Kirara, who is nothing but loyal to her. Miroku, who is a monk with a curse black hole in his hand that was put by our enemy Naraku, careful though ladies he has a tendency to…" at this Sango's infamous slap echoed around them, leaving a frustrated demon slayer and a red hand printed Miroku. Inuyasha's group just sighed and shook their heads.

"As I was saying, Shippo is a fox demon who joined us after his parents were killed by the thunder brothers, which Inuyasha destroyed. I accidently broke the Shikon no Tama into a thousand pieces and we've been on the hunt to gather the shards and complete the jewel before Naraku. I guess I'm what you call a priestess in their world." Kagome finished as Maka raised her hand.

"Who's Naraku?" She asked as Kagome was about to speak but Inuyasha cut her off.

"Keh, I'll tell who he is. Naraku is a lying bastard who is after the Shikon no Tama. He killed Kiyko and had us betray each other. He put us here with…you." Inuyasha grunted as Naruto stood up.

"What the hell does that mean?" Naruto shouted as Inuyasha growled.

"I don't like the scent coming from you." Inuyasha snarled as Naruto stopped and sat back down, shocked.

"You can smell that?" Naruto asked looking up at the half demon. Inuyasha "Keh" and sat by Kagome.

Kakshi cleared his throat, "Well, I'm Kakshi and we're from the Hidden Leaf Village, Kohana. Sasuke here is the last of his clan," Everyone looked over to the dark haired boy as he stayed quiet, his eyes focusing on the fire. He didn't need this, with people looking at him with sympathy, "he is quite good as a ninja. Sakura is very good here as well. She is the brains sometimes," Kakshi chuckled and looked over to the pinkette, "and Naruto is the blonde one. What you smelled…Inuyasha is probably the nine tail fox sealed within him." At this everyone stared at him in confusion. What the bloody hell was a nine tail fox?

"A demon sealed within this young man…how?" Miroku spoke up as Naruto looked down.

"It's a powerful fox demon that they sealed within me in order to keep it at bay." Naruto explained as Kakshi looked down, "but that doesn't matter because I'm still gonna become the greatest hokage." Naruto smiled as Black Star looked up.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm gonna surpass the Gods. Ha! Bet you can't do that!" Black Star challenged as the two teens glared at one another. Oh brother not this again. Tsubaki smiled wearily and pulled him back down to sit.

"Well, I suppose it's our turn," Maka spoke as everyone turned to look at the young girl, "Well, we're from a place called Death City run by Lord Death himself, who is the Grimm reaper and Kid's father. Where we're from there are witches and Kishins, people who strayed from the path of righteous and eat pure human souls for power, andmeisters who can wield weapons, like Soul. A weapon and meister are able to fight witches and Kishins. Weapons consume their souls in order to become one of Lord Death's death scythe like my papa," Maka gestured over to a man with red hair and a black suit sitting by Stein, "my mother turned him into a powerful weapon, but I'm gonna turn Soul into an even more powerful one." Maka smiled confidently.

"Uh, who's the man with a giant screw in his head?" Sakura asked as Stein stared at her oddly.

"Oh, this is Professor Stein and um…it helps him think? That's what he said and don't worry he won't hurt you…maybe." Maka mumbled as the groups shifted backwards from the crazy man.

Ed decided to speak at this time, "Well, I guess we're last. I'm Edward Elric, an alchemist and this here is my brother Alphonse Elric. We're from Resembool in the country of Amestris. Winry is our childhood friend and our auto mail engineer," Winry smiled some and looked down at the painful memory.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked as Kakshi threw in more wood.

Edward sighed and pulled off his right hand glove. What they saw surprised them all. His hand was metal! "Not only that my left leg is metal too, that's why the State Military calls me the 'Full Metal Alchemist'. Winry here fixes my arm and leg sometimes," Ed smiled as the girl raised her eyebrow.

"What do you mean "sometimes"? Ha, I fix that thing every time." Winry smirked.

"What's Alchemy?" Shippo asked.

"Alchemy is science in which to get something, something of equal value must be given. I can turn lead into gold, or even my metal arm into a sword." Ed said proudly.

"How?" everyone asked at once.

"Simple, alchemy." Ed replied smiling.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your arm and leg?" Sango hesitantly asked.

"Well…we lost our mother when we were kids and we wanted to see her, to get her back," Ed's gold eyes looked down as he sighed, "We did the forbidden alchemy there is, human transmutation, bringing a dead person back to life. Science hadn't figured out how to do it, but we were young and desperate enough to ignore every sign there was. What is equal value to a human soul? Science can break down every protein there is in the average human body, but nothing is equal to a human soul…and we learned the hard way. I lost my leg and Al lost his entire body." Ed looked down in pain.

"Then explain how the metal talks." Sasuke spoke harshly, "If this is your brother Al that you claim, yet you say he lost his body…explain this." Sasuke demanded.

"I saved his soul just in time before he was gone for good and sacrificed my arm in order to seal his soul within this suit of armor. Ever since then we've been on the hunt for the philosopher's stone. A stone that can return our bodies back, why I became a State Alchemist." Ed smirked as Sasuke just stared at the suit.

Everyone fell silent as crickets chirped; no one knew what to say anymore. The sky held no stars as the moon tried to come from hiding within the clouds, but the clouds where too thick. The wood cracked from the heat exposure as the soft wind stirred the smoke around. No one was sure what to say or actually do anything at the moment, except for that they all were from different worlds.

"Does anyone know where we are? Or even how we got here?" Kid asked as everyone looked around once more.

"Medusa sent us here through a portal." Stein answered as Naruto looked at them shocked.

"Obito sent us here in a portal as well."

"Naraku did the same with us."

"Same here with Scar."

Well now they knew how, but what about the where? They guessed that was to be figured out in the morning.

* * *

"I sure as hell hope we aren't too late!" Amara yelled over the wind to Cassidy.

"We have about three more miles!" Cassidy yelled at her leader. Amara looked up to the night sky and growled in frustration. Oh they better not have gotten anywhere near them. Amara wished as she ran faster. She had to get to them before they did or else…well that part she didn't want to think about. She had been on the lookout for this event for over two years and she had prayed that it wouldn't happen, of course it did and the universe loved to ignore her.

As the girls neared the camp, an odd sound reached their ears. Amara stopped as she listened to off silence of the woods. No birds chirped, the crickets didn't make a sound…anything. Cassidy stood by her as the hair on their necks raised, somebody was watching them. Amara growled deeply and a figure stood out in the shadows, "Cassidy, get to them and take them back now." Amara demanded as the girl looked at her worried.

"What about you?" Cassidy spotted the figure and she was prepared to fight, but Amara snarled.

"Go Cassidy! I can handle this." Amara seethed as Cassidy turned to run, but looked at Amara once more.

The air was stiff as Amara held her gaze and stood in her fighting stance. Suddenly a chain wrapped around her legs tightly, pulling her down to ground with a thud. Amara struggled with the chains around her ankles as the figured stepped out and knelt down to the struggling supernatural. Amara looked up and moved her hand above her face, the roots of the nearby trees popped out and headed towards the hooded figure, though it moved in the nick of time. Amara growled and attempted at the chains, but they tightened around her feet, then they began to move upward around her legs and eventually wrapped around her chest like a python squeezing the life out of its prey.

"Dammit…no…y-you won't…reach…them…" Amara struggled for breath as the hooded figure smirked and pulled out a silver blade. Amara glared as the figure stepped closer.

"We already have." Was the last thing Amara heard as the blade was plunged into her rib cage. Amara felt the endless feel of dizziness and them nothing. Her eyes darkened as she laid there wrapped in silver chains and covered in blood no longer breathing.

* * *

Cassidy continued to run as she saw the fire blazing in the night sky. Almost there, almost there, she repeated in her head. She was about to come out of the trees as the wind carried a new scent, blood. Cassidy froze in her spot, her blood running cold as ice. No…it couldn't be Amara's. Cassidy sniffed the air as she recognized it as Amara's. So much blood filled the air that it made her sick even more.

Cassidy's lip trembled as a tear slipped from her eye. She looked back as if to run back to her, but she knew that if she did then they would get ahold of the people and The Leader would have the power much sooner. She couldn't allow them to get the groups, but Amara was lying dead! She had to get her…

Cassidy clenched her fist, trying to figure out what to do. She thought about her friend in a pool of blood lifeless or how the world would literally end if she didn't get to the people fast. She shook her head and wiped the tears away, running straight for the camp. Amara would have done that if she was still here.

* * *

The groups lay peacefully on the ground as the fire embraced them in the heat. After what seemed like hours of confusion, everyone had settled down and eventually drifted asleep. It seemed as if the strange place was at peace. Of course, that wasn't the case.

Inuyasha's ears twitched as a new sound was making its way over to him. He opened his eyes and scanned the darkened area, the fire barely giving him any light to see in the first place. He growled irritable as a figure appeared in the black, "Who's there?" He shouted causing some of the others to wake, Kagome was one of them.

"Inu…yasha…what is…it?" She asked groggily.

The figure was soon staggering towards the group; Inuyasha held his sword as the figure was soon a woman in a white dress, torn in random places, blood covered her, "Oh thank heavens! Actual people…" The woman neared as Inuyasha, Kagome, Ed and Maka all looked at her. Maka stood up and approached the woman.

"What happened to you? Are you from here?" Maka's green eyes looked over to frantic woman as she fell to her knees, obviously weak.

"I-I don't know. I was just shopping in the market when…this black portal opened beneath me and swallowed me whole," the woman put her hands to her face as tears slipped out. The four gasped as they watched the woman sob, "Then I woke up in the middle of the woods and this…beast just attacked me! I managed to get away." The woman finished as Maka knelt beside her and patted her back in a comfort matter.

"There, there. Nothing won't hurt you anymore, the same thing happened to us." Maka smiled as the woman wiped her tears. Inuyasha and Ed glared at the woman…something about her wasn't entirely right. Inuyasha sniffed the air as the girls helped the woman to stand again, he could smell blood and it wasn't hers. It was faint but he could smell it, what was it?

~End Chapter Three~

Yup, I left you hanging badly, hehe. So, who is the woman? Who killed Amara? Obviously Inuyasha smells Amara's blood and will Cassidy get there in time? Well, review if you wish for the rest to come…yes REVIEW! Please? Chapter four won't come unless you do -_-. Thank you.

Yours Truly,

OnceDeadTwiceShy.


	4. Chapter 4- Nothing is what it seems

Okay, this is seriously short, sorry! I tried making it longer but hey! Want more of this story then review!

Important!

Theia is the goddess of gold silver and gems. The wolf's name is Theia due to her golden appearance. I'll explain why the wolf is called Theia and not Cassidy if a maximum of 3 reviews come in. Honestly not so much to ask.

Chapter Four-Nothing is what it seems

Smoke raised high to the cloudy, night sky for the fire burnt out and now was just pile of ashes. The mysterious woman held an evil smirk as she gazed upon her new captives in the silver chains. They struggled, trying to free themselves, but no avail; this only amused her even more. She circled them as she wiped the blood from her arms and face with a cloth, "So easy to catch my prey." She laughed as she received glares from all of them. The woman just smirked for they posed no threat to her. The groups struggled even more to unchain themselves, though nothing helped, not moving around a thousand times, not even Al could break them. The chains seemed way too strong for being regular chains.

Inuyasha growled, "Dammit! Who are you wench?" Inuyasha snarled as she continued to circle them like a vulture.

"I am Midnight, helper of The Leader, which you'll be seeing soon enough, so stop struggling." She answered as Midnight flicked her wrist and the chains quickly tightened around each of their abdomens. Midnight smiled sickly as their groans of pain entered her head. Midnight soon was free of the blood as she pulled out a black hooded robe and draped it over slender form, causing her to blend within the night. The groups had remained still and held their heads down as a new voice appeared within the shadows.

"Well done, Midnight. The Leader will be pleased of your accomplishments." The feminine voice echoed around them as a few other hooded figures stood around them. Midnight bowed and smiled towards the woman she knew her as Zaphara. Zaphara nodded as the three other figures walked over to the chained groups and was about to pick them up when a silver line suddenly appeared in them woman's chest. The woman gasped as her life drained quickly with blood spilling onto the ground. Everyone snapped their heads up in the direction of the dagger had come from to see Cassidy running towards them, "Back off!" She demanded as the two women ran at her, silver chains flying at her. Cassidy jumped to the side avoiding them and grabbing her dagger out of the corpse. A low, warning growl emitted from her throat as Midnight and the others came running to her with weapons drawn.

Cassidy smirked as she quickly jumped in front of the groups and grabbed something that was around her neck. A glow soon surrounded them as she smirked at the women, "Fucking slow pokes," and with that she and the groups were gone.

* * *

A light appeared in a circle of trees as Cassidy and the others were safely away from the women. Everyone groaned and looked at Cassidy. The blonde walked over to them and went to unchain them, but Inuyasha's voice stopped her, "Who the hell are you?" He snarled as Cassidy snarled herself. Inuyasha was baffled from the woman's actions, but Cassidy cleared her throat in order to speak.

"Sorry, I'm Cassidy Lee. I'm not a threat," she held her hands in front of her in a peaceful way, "I am meant to protect you…all of you." Cassidy explained gently as they all watched her attempt at the chains. She pulled at them until they finally snapped. Cassidy quickly went around each individual, repeating the same steps.

Relieved of their chain imprisonment, they all stretched out their bodies. Cassidy leaned against the base of a tall pine tree, her arms crossed, eyes closed and head down. Her golden hair lay on her shoulders in a complete mess from the rush of the wind as her bangs covered her right side. She waited patiently for the groups to get comfortable as possible before she attempted anything, but truth be told she just wanted to grieve for her fallen friend. She had to find her body soon, Cassidy couldn't just leave her body on the damn ground! Cassidy glanced up at the groups and sighed, nor could she leave them. Right now, Cassidy was the only one keeping them safe from those women.

The wind picked up as dawn began to reach them, though there was no real difference in the sky due to its gloomy way, when Inuyasha caught the same scent he smelled earlier, blood. Cassidy caught it too and tried her hardest not to break down. As the two could tell it wasn't far away and it wasn't as fresh, maybe twenty minutes old. Inuyasha looked over at the sadden woman, approaching her roughly, "Why am I smelling blood…and not any normal human or animal blood?" Though he only smelt it twice, he easily could tell that it wasn't exactly…normal. Inuyasha sniffed the air around the woman and realized she didn't smell normal at all…what the hell? Cassidy glanced at him, and then looked away. She didn't want to say the words aloud afraid that it was true…true that her best friend and leader was dead. Typically a supernatural of sorts can survive most fatal wounds that humans cannot. Such as being stabbed continuously, yes a lot of bloodshed, but the wounds would heal in less than two minutes, or having their necks snapped, or being dropped off the side of a one-hundred foot building or more, even can be drowning over and over and will never fully die, just be unconscious. Supernaturals or demons or Kishins, whatever they are called, have a different blood type that runs through their veins. The blood of a supernatural not only stunts the age, heals the body when harmed, but produces a different type of scent, makes them abnormally strong and their blood can heal others that drink the blood of a supernatural. Although, Amara was a supernatural, being wrapped with chains that crushed her ribcage over and over without a second to allow her body to heal, and then being stabbed in the heart as the blood gushed out of her…she had no chance to live. No blood in her system to heal her body made her die at first slowly from being crushed then quickly from loss of blood.

Annoyed that the woman wouldn't answer, Inuyasha huffed and came dangerously close to her. He was in one spot, then suddenly in her face. Cassidy jumped and as he was about to repeat his question, her instincts took over. Without warning she growled and soon her body was shifting. Everyone watched as the woman was shifting from human form to what appeared a gold and white, large wolf. The groups took a few steps back as they watched the animal growl at Inuyasha. The hanyou was stunned from the sudden appearance, but recovered and unsheathed his sword. "Alright if that's how you wanna play?" he smirked as he pointed it at her.

The wolf's golden eyes narrowed on the sword, growling lowly at the enemy. Cassidy's mind wasn't registering that this was someone she had to protect, not kill. When a wolf supernatural phases at instinct, it's hard for the wolf to see that it doesn't need to kill, and rare to phase human again after instinct takes over. Right now, the wolf was seeing the weapon pointed at her and who was wielding it, so that meant Inuyasha was the enemy and the wolf was going to protect itself, feeling cornered. A wolf cornered was something you never want to attempt.

The wolf charged at Inuyasha, but before he even got the chance to raise his sword, a brown wolf jumped in front of him and grabbed the gold wolf by her chest. She yelped and then growled, biting the back of the brown wolf's neck. The two giant wolves kept attacking one another. No one knew if they should run, or watched, but their feet stayed on the ground.

What appeared to be snarls and loud growls to them were actually the wolves speaking, "Theia, calm down!" the brown wolf shouted as he pinned her down on her back.

The gold wolf snarled, "No! He tried to kill me!" she shouted and attempted to bite at his legs. The brown wolf growled lowly in warning as he pushed his muzzled against hers in order to calm her down. The wolf known as Theia, stopped her biting and panted heavily.

"These are the people you are meant t protect not kill. He spooked you that's all. He didn't mean to try at your life, only to protect himself." He cooed as what was heard as a low purr to the groups. They watched in amazement as the two wolves were soon phasing human again. Cassidy was on her back as a handsome man with well-toned muscles, deep ice blue eyes, and long black hair was straddling her. Cassidy quickly threw him off as she stood up and dusted her clothes off. The man stood up and dusted himself off as he looked at the groups.

"Just what is going on?" Kakshi asked as the two wolves exchanged looks and nodded. Apparently this place just keeps you in suspense.

~End Chapter Four~

Okay, so yeah no reviews and I've waited for a while, but I suppose the fourth one will get some so here it is! Seriously, I've stated it in the very beginning that I will take any reviews! This is my first fanfic obviously and if you wish for it to continue then speak up will ya! Yeah keeping you wondering and in suspense, but that's what this place does is keep suspense. First review I see gets to know the first three pages of chapter five! And who the handsome new guy is? Come one….you wanna know….lol r&r please and thank you!

Yours truly,

OnceDeadTwiceShy.


	5. Chapter 5-Hideout

Okay, so first off THANK YOU **midnightloveless** for reviewing this and I have know added the chapter five! So those who read this thank her for inspiring me to continue this so again thank you! Hope you guys enjoy this one. Trust me it wont be always death here and war there, there will be funny parts and even lemon parts, just leading up to it.

Important!

I captalized Human and other names for importance. Also Sorry I didn't update sooner, but here it is.

Aoi-blue

Michiyo-era of beauty and wisdom

Trust me you will meet Michiyo soon, perhaps the next chapter...would you like that? R&R!

Chapter five-Hideout

Each group held caution as they stared at the odd pair. Cassidy pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, oh this ought to be good. The newcomer saw the glares and scoffed at them, as if they scared him. He glanced over to the golden blonde and pointed, "Cass, what the hell is up with them?"

The woman in question sighed and looked up, "Remember these are the people I have to protect." Cassidy walked over to the growling hanyou and stuck her hand out, "I apologize for trying to attack you. You just spooked me when I saw your face so close to mine, so my instincts took over." She explained softly. Not entirely sure what to do with her hand or what to say, Inuyasha just gave a simple nod. Understanding what he meant she dropped her hand back down to her side and looked over to the rest of the groups. Noting the strange clothing from both Inuyasha and Naruto's group, she then looked over the DWMA and Ed's group. Their clothing was a little more similar with hers.

"I understand you are lost, confused beyond belief and probably scared. Allow us to explain everything to you all." She gestured over to the man behind her, "This here is Aoi, and he is a friend as well." Cassidy watched as they nodded in understanding and then walked over to the base of the tree. It was only the trunk for it seemed it was cut down, Cassidy cut her finger like her previous actions as the ground shook, making the groups to become startled. Stairs opened up as Aoi casually walked down, winking at Cassidy. She rolled her eyes and looked at the groups, raising her eyebrow as if to say, "Follow him,"

Ed and Al took the hint, but stayed rooted to the ground. Al looked at his brother nervous as Ed stared at her curiously. Was she leading them to a trap? Maybe, or maybe not, but he couldn't tell if he could trust her.

Cassidy was soon annoyed with the odd looks and no one moving, placing her hands on her hips and coughed, "It isn't a trap nor will I or Aoi kill you." Inuyasha scoffed at her, but didn't say anything. Naruto looked at her and then the stairs. She did say that she would explain everything, so he walked over to the stairs, causing Sakura to shout, "Wait, Naruto! She could kill you!" Cassidy rolled her eyes at the comment as Naruto looked over his shoulder.

"I want answers. Don't you?" Naruto proceeded towards the stairs and walked down, watching Cassidy carefully. She returned the look and spoke. "Aoi is down there waiting, he'll show the way." Naruto nodded.

Soon Kakshi, Sasuke and Sakura followed him. Ed, Al and Winry followed them as Winry held Ed's arm for some type of protection. Ed looked at her arm around his left one and blushed. DWMA and Inuyasha's group was last, but not without Inuyasha glaring at Cassidy. He still didn't like the scent on her. Cassidy sighed in relief and followed the groups behind as the tunnel closed quickly. The sudden disappearance of little light stopped them from walking. It was dark and damp from the rich soil. They knew it! They were going to die! Each group tried to back up, but quickly stopped that as well. Light was soon provided on the earth walls. Along the side of the walls were torches, held by a cone and chained to the walls, lighting the way perfectly.

Silence was filling the dense tunnel as Sasuke looked up ahead Naruto and watched Aoi walk. His dark eyes kept on a close eye on him, not liking the way he acted earlier. Who were these people? How in the hell did they end up here? Well, he supposed that it would be answered shortly and he was right. Aoi stopped as well as the others. He stood in front of a metal door. What was a metal door doing this far down in earth? It seemed like there was no handle, nothing to open it. Okay?

Aoi slit his hand open as the blood spilled freely. Okay what is up with the blood shit? Naruto thought as he watched the man place his hand on the door. The door seemed to glow a light shade of green and soon disappear. Naruto gasped as he walked through to another set of stairs. He could see light pouring through, this light seemed, brighter. It didn't hold that feeling of gloom and dead as before. Instead it warmed his face as they exited the tunnel. The groups looked stunned to see what was in front of them.

The trees seemed to make a pathway towards an upward curved bridge over a somewhat deep river that ran all the way down to what they could hear as a waterfall. As they walked across the path and over the bridge, their amazement continued. Around the first ten feet off the ground as an octagonal shape around the tree, tree house with railing around the edge of the platform, stairs led up to a door. A bridge on the left side led up to an identical tree house, and another bridge from the right side of that one led across to another one and more and more around almost thirty trees! Some were higher than the last; others were the same height or lower. Everyone followed the bridges in awe as smiled, but her smile dropped as a young woman about the same age as her walked over. Everyone's gazes looked at the new girl as Inuyasha sniffed her scent in the air. She didn't smell right, like she had death clinging to her. She wore a black tank top as some of her cleavage showed, making Miroku compare each girl to her with a lecherous grin. Her pants hugged her waist as her boots made impressions on the pine needle and dirt covered ground. Her long, blonde hair reached her a little past her shoulders as the two bright red strips made her even more outstanding. Miroku sighed happily and was soon in front of her. The woman stopped abruptly and peered at the monk with a confused look as he spoke, "Your beauty is like an angel sent from Heaven. Will you bare my children?" Yep, he finally asked her the same question. He would have to the other girls, but Sango kept hitting him over the head with her boomerang. Just when anyone was about to do anything the woman smiled that made Miroku shudder. He tried to walk away, but she grabbed him harshly and threw him to the round with a hard thud. Aoi and Cassidy smirked while DWMA, Naruto, and Ed's groups looked in surprise.

The woman walked over to Cassidy as she looked around, "I suppose these are the people we've been waiting for?" Cassidy nodded as she continued, "Where's Amara?" She didn't spot her and looked at Aoi. Aoi sighed and looked away. She looked at Cassidy as she looked down.

"Feria, I uh…" She stopped and pulled Feria closer to whisper. Everyone watched her whisper that not even Inuyasha could hear, but it couldn't have been good because he could smell tears form from Feria. Cassidy pulled away and looked down again. Feria held a hand to her mouth as tears slipped down. She glanced over to the groups with an almost hateful look. Why was she giving us that? Kagome wondered as she watched Feria wipe her tears and excused herself. She repeated the steps and was soon in the tunnel.

Cassidy walked over to the groups and sighed, "This is our hideout. Here you will be given a different house and will be safe. Come, I'll show you in." Cassidy walked up the steps and inside the hut.

Inside was beautiful, it had two leather chairs as an end table was placed in the middle with a lamp to light he room when needed. A small staircase with a wooden railing design on the right side led to what seemed to be bedrooms. A kitchen was underneath the staircase as the door to the bridge was on the far left. Everyone again was stunned as Cassidy spoke again, "This is my house. Each house is identical on the inside. The houses hold up to four people." Cassidy led them to the bridge and began to split everyone up. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku were in the second house along with Kirara. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakshi were in the next. Ed, Al and Winry were in the fourth house along with Shippo after Winry declared that he was so cute. Soul, Maka were in the fifth house due to setting it equal. Tsubaki and Black Star were in the sixth as Kid, Liz and Patty was in the next. Kid protested against the idea of being symmetrical without the sisters so Cassidy didn't mind to let them be there. Stein and Spirit were in the eighth house.

Cassidy and Aoi had left the groups alone after they had said to go to ninth the house. The ninth house they seemed to miss due to ground vision and noticed that was identical but much larger than the rest. Cassidy explained that instead of going through each house to get there, to go take the longer bridges attached to each bridge on the right side. It would lead them straight to it. Once everyone had understood the duo left, taking one of the longer bridges attached to the fifth house. Cassidy entered inside and plumped down onto the leather chair closet to her. Aoi sighed and sat next to her. Today was going to be long.

* * *

Feria was running through the woods as she followed the scent of Amara. Cassidy told her what happened to her in order to make sure Cassidy had gotten to the groups in time. Feria's face showed hatred; because of them she was dead!

She stopped her running as she saw the sight before her. It was terrible that she wanted to run, but she couldn't leave her there like that. Feria walked over to the now dead Amara with disgust. She was on the ground with chains wrapped around her legs, stomach, torso, arms and chest with clearly visible bruises from the pressure on her body. The wound on her chest had spilled blood that covered part of her and the ground. Amara's hair was matted with the sticky liquid and soil. Her eyes held terror as well as death. Her mouth slightly opened and her body just on the side and now nothing but dead.

Feria fell to her knees in front of Amara's body and allowed her cries to escape. She pushed Amara's bangs out of her face and gently closed her eyes. Now she looked like she was sleeping. Feria looked at the chains that had pushed out her life and slowly took them off of her, adjusting the girl's body to get it off completely. Once she was done and now Amara was on her back, Feria looked at the deep wound. She placed her shaking hands on the wound and in attempt to heal her she whispered with a shaking voice in a different tongue. Feria removed her hands to see if it had worked, but it didn't. Amara was forever dead and Feria couldn't bring her back. Tears spilled out of her eyes and landed on her corpse as her soft sobs soon turned to loud and untamed cries.

* * *

Cassidy heard everyone come inside. She gestured to the other many chairs that were pulled out and sat in front of Aoi and Cassidy. Since it was a bigger house it had more furniture. Everyone took a seat and listened, "Okay, to start things off you were brought from your worlds and into our world. Our world is well…different. We aren't completely normal I should say," Cassidy looked around nervous.

"Yeah, no kidding, your scents are far from anything that I ever smelt before." Inuyasha stated as Cassidy raised an eyebrow and continued.

"We are well what you call, Supernatural. Supernaturals range in many varieties from Wolf, Vampire, Witch, Fallen Angel, pure Demon, Hybrids, to Half Demons," She glanced at Inuyasha, "Like you. I am a Wolf as you can tell from earlier and so is Aoi. The woman you saw earlier was Feria. Feria is a Vampire." At this everyone raised eyebrows except Kagome. She has heard of the legendary vampires that prowl in the shadows of the night and burned to death by either the sun or holy water, but never expected them to be real. "A Vampire is a person who is dead, but not. They need blood to survive and that blood can either be animal or human," Cassidy saw the frightened looks on their faces and continued, "No, Feria won't hurt you unless you piss her off." Inuyasha understood now that's why he could smell death off of her but not the others.

"Witches are ones who can perform magic. Light Magic is meant for the good, such as nature or healing," like Feria had tried, but wait wasn't she a Vampire? "Dark Magic is meant to kill, illusions, death, produce shadows. Witches are very powerful."

"A Fallen Angel is an Angel from Heaven that had either strayed from the path of righteous and was sent to earth for punishment. They too are magical creatures and very powerful."

"Pure Demons are well, from hell no real explanation. Hybrids are two creatures bred together. Anyone can be a Hybrid, like a Wolf and Vampire, or Vampire and Witches, any combo really. Feria is actually one of one hundred Hybrids. She is a Vampire and Witch. As well as…" Cassidy looked down as everyone waited for the answer in suspense, "well as Amara was."

Maka looked around for another female and when she didn't see one she asked, "Is Amara here?" Cassidy flinched and almost let a tear fall. Aoi noticed and took over for her.

"Unfortunately, Amara had passed away a few hours ago. She died to make sure Cassidy here was able to get to you in time. She was a wonderful and dear friend, but a great leader." At this Maka looked down. A woman died to save them, she felt bad for her.

"The women who attack are Witches." Aoi continued as everyone perked up. Now this was something they wanted to know, "They were sent by The Leader to capture you guys and take you to her."

"Wait…her? It's a she?" Black Star asked a little confused.

"Yes, The Leader as she goes by was once a fighter in the war back about forty-four years ago. You see our world we live in now was not like this before. We never fought the Humans; we often hid from them as they created stories of us and mocked us, which is until they attack half of our people. We defended ourselves and it eventually turned into a war." Aoi looked down to the wood floor if lost in the memory as he continued,

"We were badly outnumbered by the Humans at how well they used their technology that they invented. Even though we had Witches, Demons, almost all Supernaturals around in the war, we were often trapped and killed, shot down so much that our bodies couldn't heal fast enough," Aoi cringed as the painful memories surged through his brain, "We would have lost and eventually died out, but Michiyo had snuck into their territory and figured out their tech. She was smart like that." Aoi's eyes saddened. "She figured out how to use them and how to shut them down completely. Once she returned and the next time we went to fight, they couldn't fight us back. We had the highest advantage and well…we got justice." Aoi looked up at the groups as they all looked down.

"Michiyo was eventually nicknamed The Leader and she led the rest of us to complete victory. Humans had been enslaved at her command and have been ever since." Aoi finished as Ed stood up quickly.

"You enslaved humans?" Ed shouted as Aoi stood up.

"Yes and at the time we believed it was justice for what they did to us but," Aoi was cut off as Ed stomped over and grabbed his shirt pulling him close. Aoi growled as Ed spoke lowly.

"You thought that was justice? I'm a human, are you going to enslave us too?" Ed asked, ignoring the rumble in Aoi's chest. Cassidy stood as well as Inuyasha, his hand on his sword.

"If we were going to do that, then we wouldn't have bothered saving your ass!" Cassidy yelled pushing the two boys away. Just then Sasuke stood up.

"How do we know you aren't working for The Leader?" Sasuke glared and everyone was soon agreeing and up on their feet throwing accusations.

"They're going to kill us!" Naruto shouted.

"They sent us here just to have us murdered why?" Maka asked.

"Who cares? They ain't killing me!" Black Star declared.

"Can we just sit down?" Cassidy shouted over them.

"Why? So you can say more lies!" Inuyasha growled and unsheathed his sword.

"You enslaved humans!" Kagome and Sango said at once.

"Please let's calm down!" Kakshi tried pulling his group down, but they continued on. Unsheathed sword, growling, yelling, oh yeah this wasn't going to end well. Just when someone was about to throw a punch, a loud thud was heard against the wood floor. It caused them to stop yelling and to see where the sound came from. Everyone looked down to see a body on the ground. Cassidy and Aoi looked at the corpse and looked away. It was Amara's body.

Everyone soon looked away at the sight. Feria was standing over her and glared at everyone, "All of you are stupid!" She glanced at each group.

"How? You're the one trying to kill us." Kid stated calmly.

"Right there! That's how!" Feria growled and continued, "Do you this body?" she pointed down at Amara. They nodded, "Her name was Amara Wolfe, my older sister, who in fact died in order to save your asses!" Everyone was stunned by the 'sister' comment. Amara was Feria's older sister? Everyone suddenly felt a pain in their hearts. "Yeah feel fucking bad! If we wanted you dead or enslaved then we would have done it a long time ago, trust me. Even though right now for all of this shit I want to, oh so badly, fucking end all of your lives!" Each group slowly backed away as Feria held a serious look.

"But I won't. Amara died for you to live so if I did then that would ruin her plans to keep you alive and she would have died for nothing." Feria had finally calmed and cleared her throat to finish Aoi's story, "Amara had noticed the changes that were brought upon our world. The sky was dull, the animals would hardly come out, the air and the earth smelled as if it was dead. Amara had been by Michiyo side and tried to tell her that we needed to fix things, place things in order. In a way that meant humans were on top and we would be killed. Michiyo wouldn't have it and had even tried to kill Amara. Amara of course escaped and started a rebel group against her, that was ten years ago." Feria looked at her sister and sighed.

"Okay, so how do we fight into this?" Stein spoke for once.

"Not sure, but about a year ago we had overheard that Michiyo was planning on creating a portal to bring some unique people that her friend's had hated." At this everyone looked disgusted.

"Obito,"

"Scar,"

"Medusa,"

"Naraku," Each group spoke their enemy's name as Feria, Cassidy and Aoi looked at them.

"I guess, but we don't why exactly she wanted you guys here or how she even contacted them, but Michiyo is very smart." Feria warned.

"Ha! I could surpass her!" Black Star shouted confidently. Feria looked at him odd and ignored him. Cassidy walked over and bent down to Amara's body. She softly stroked her cold cheek as something caught her eye. She tilted Amara's neck to the right as a mark of a trinity symbol was showing.

"Feria, did you see this mark?" Cassidy looked up at the puzzled Hybrid.

"What mark?" Feria walked over and squatted next to Cassidy. Cassidy pointed it out as Feria's eyes widened in shock. No fucking way! "Cassidy when you tow left did she by any chance seem different to you? Smell different anything!" Feria looked at Cassidy sternly.

"No, why?" Cassidy asked puzzled. Feria didn't respond and stood up, picking up the body. She threw it over her shoulder and left with a "Don't worry about it." and left the house. Cassidy wanted to follow, but she knew better than that. She turned over to the groups that curiosity in their eyes. She smiled and said the same, though in their minds they continued too.

~End Chapter Five~

So now there are even more questions in the air, but now it's less confusing between each group. I've noticed that Feria, Cassidy and Amara are all but Japanese names. If you guys want I can change those to what you guys would suit them best. R&R thank you!

Yours truly,

OnceDeadTwiceShy.


	6. Chapter 6-Michiyo

**Special thanks to midnightloveless. **

Important!

Kinny is Kin meaning gold due to her eyes being gold and red. Pretty exotic too! Anyways hope this stuns you and no I am not revealing anything that has to do with Amara's death, well no yet anyways. R&R and see what happens next! lol you guys are great!

Chapter six- Michiyo

A loud crash echoed throughout the meeting room as the hooded women were on one knee and slightly jumped from that sudden sound, "She killed one of you and then she just disappeared?" A woman's voice was slightly raised with anger that she was trying to hold back. The first woman in the dark hood nodded with a little fear.

"Forgive us, Michiyo. We have failed you." She spoke softly as they all bowed their heads in hope that she would.

"Oh damn right you fucking failed me!" She finally allowed her anger to come out, "Did you even search the fucking woods? I mean no one just disappears from the face of the earth unless I wanted them too!" Michiyo was a very powerful woman, not mention incredibly smart. She could make someone or even thousands of people disappear and no one would know how, when, where and why. Michiyo pushed her long, silk black hair out of her face with the palms of her hands and sighed aggravated. She trusted these women with this special mission and the fact that they hadn't come with the people she sent them to get pissed her off to no end.

"We have searched up and down; even broke a few barriers, but they have seemed to outsmart you, Michiyo." The second woman answered as Michiyo glared at her dangerously.

"No one can outsmart me, trust me." Michiyo seethed.

"We do however have some good news," A third women spoke as Michiyo glanced over to her, waiting for her to continue, "I have killed Amara." The woman smiled proudly as well as Michiyo. Finally, the bitch was dead! Michiyo thought proud of this woman.

The Leader approached her and removed her hood that concealed her features. She had soft red hair that was pulled back into a French braid. As she glanced up at her leader, Michiyo noted that her eyes looked rather exotic. Pure gold with red spots scattered around the color. Michiyo knew what kind of Witch she was, actually a very rare Witch for that. The woman before her was a Witch known as 'Keres'. Keres were identified with the exotic eye coloring and known for the most violent deaths they can possibly imagine. Unfortunately, they were slaughtered to a very few almost five hundred years ago due to their murderous ways. Michiyo smiled as she patted herself on the back mentally for choosing her.

"What is your name, child?" Michiyo could see that she had very young features; she looked around the age of fifteen or sixteen. The teenager rose and bowed before she answered,

"My name is Kinny." She answered as Michiyo smiled evilly.

"Kinny, are you aware of your wonderful power?" Michiyo placed her hands on the teen's shoulders as Kinny shook her head gently, "Well, you are a very special girl and I need you to practice your magic to absolute perfection for the job I have for you." Michiyo smiled coyly as Kinny looked shocked.

"Y-you need me?" She stammered as Michiyo nodded and tilted her head to the side some still smiling.

"How did you kill that damn bitch Amara?" Michiyo sneered at the name. Michiyo hated Amara for saying they had to set things back to order. Ha! Things were in the correct order they should have always been Michiyo and among thousands others had believed so. But now she had to stress over the sudden rebelling groups popping up.

"I used the chain to wrap around her body and continuously crushed her and stabbed her right in the chest. She wasn't much as a fight as people has said before." Kinny smiled at her killing Amara. Michiyo was in thought as she knew something was off of how she was easily killed. She knew Amara well enough to know that she wouldn't go down without cutting this girl up before she actually died. Michiyo nodded and patted her shoulder and let go.

"Well done, Kinny. All of you out!" She demanded as they got up, bowed and left their leader in her thoughts. She heard the door shut and sighed. Michiyo knew Amara was either playing dead for a while to plan something again or she somehow she faked her death. Michiyo wasn't sure entirely, but one thing she knew was that she was never going to allow her to bring down her forty-four years of success. No, she would hunt her down and kill her herself if she had too.

Even though the war was forty-fours ago, Michiyo still held her beauty and seemed the age of twenty-three. Supernaturals have an age that they no longer age anymore past their twenties. Once that happens they can take the appearance of twenty something and actually be well over a hundred years old. Supernaturals have been around since Humans and what made a Supernatural? Well, as legend says that a man and woman were having a child, but the woman was very sick and could possibly die before or after birth. The man, desperate to save the woman and his child had made an herbal drink that was to cure any sickness, blood. More specifically the blood of a wild wolf, and made the woman drink it. According to legend, once the man had killed the wild wolf, its spirit appeared before and growled the words perfectly clear, "You have taken my body and now I shall find a new one. You and I will never be apart for now I am no longer free and wild. You have killed me and tamed my spirit." and with that disappeared.

Once the child had been born, the woman and man had noticed the color of the child's eyes. For a second the child's eyes went from blue to gold and back. The woman didn't understand what that meant, but the man had reflected on the wolf's words weeks before the birth and decided to explain to the woman. The woman was shocked, but none the less she loved her child and they decided to name him Damian for demon wolf. Damian had grown to a young boy and he phased into a Wolf. The father noticed that the Wolf looked like the same one he saw years ago but smaller. The little wolf pup had come over and whimpered for comfort, but once he touched his son, the wolf bite him and some of the wolf's blood spilled inside his cut. The father outraged, nearly killed the pup, but remembered that it was his son and the boy returned human, confused and scared. The transformation hadn't hurt, but was quick that it felt like he was trap and couldn't breathe. The father again explained what had happened and told the boy that now the wolf's spirit was in him and allowed the shape shift.

Years passed as the boy had grown into a young, handsome man. The woman died from a sickness and the father stayed the same age. Curious as to why he waited for his son to phase into the wolf and once he did, he saw that with each he the boy grew so did the wolf in size and was now close to ten feet tall. He approached his demon son and asked the white wolf why this had happened to him. The wolf only growled in response, but in his head he heard, "When I had bitten you when I was a pup, not only did your blood spill, but so did mine and had entered your wound. My blood has kept you alive when you should have died. We are connected by blood and you will for more years than normal." That was how Wolves came around.

Soon, others came around like Vampires. A woman was human and she was always obsessed with seeing blood. She would cut her arms to watch the blood spill in awe. She was called a freak and humiliated in front of everyone. Upset, she had attacked the person and bit into his neck so hard that blood filled her mouth. She was delighted with the sweet sensation that filled her mouth and down her throat that she eventually drank the entire person's blood. Everyone around her was terrified for their lives that they tried to kill her, but she felt the power of the new blood course through her and she was too fast and too strong for them to kill her. She continued her killing spree and drank so much blood that she sharpened her canines to pierce her victims much more effectively.

One day though they had caught her in a trap and pierced her heart with a wooden stake. The woman died and they left her body on the ground to rot, but one of the men had accidently slit his hand with the sharp wood and some blood landed on her mouth. As the blood slipped into her mouth and filled her body with that sensational power and recovered her wound. That was how Vampires came to be.

Michiyo walked over to the full length mirror and looked herself over. She had nice olive skin as she wore a black shirt with a V-cut and white floral designs on it. She had regular blue jeans and converses on. Her shimmering black hair reached to the middle of her back as she had caramel colored eyes. She had fair skin and no need for make-up. She fixed her shirt as she approved of her looks and walked across the dark marble floor to the window. She had mansion that was on the mountain to overlook her success. The gloomy sun covered the large city as her smile widened. This was the right way, to never hide in the shadows. To have Humans enslaved to her every command and Supernaturals thriving through the whole place.

Michiyo was a Wolf Witch supernatural. Her power is strong and her Wolf is even stronger, but what people fear the most of her is how she thinks. She is beyond smart and can easily deceive you before you can blink. She knows how to make plans in the middle of a battle and reverse the battle strategy of her enemy to a point they get to confused. Again a proud smile adorned her lips as she watched everything below.

* * *

"Stay away from me!" Maka shouted as Miroku was being his lecherous self. He tried to grope her as she pulled out a book and hit him over the head with it. Soul had come over to make sure his Meister was alright and shook his head at the monk. Everyone was taking a break inside the ninth house as Cassidy and Aoi watched the groups interact.

"Keh, I wanna find this Michiyo person and force her to send us back to our world. I can't stand these people." Inuyasha complained as Ed overheard.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ed walked over to the sitting hanyou.

"It means I don't like you." Inuyasha snorted as Ed glared.

"Yeah well I don't like how you look. You look like a puppy!" At this Inuyasha stood up and growled in his face.

"I ain't no pup!" he yelled, "You look too short for being fifteen!" Inuyasha could swear he heard something break in Ed as Ed clapped his gloved hands together and placed them onto the ground. The wood soon flew up and hit Inuyasha in the jaw, causing him to fly backwards. The women had gathered around each other as Winry and Al watched with a sigh.

"So that's Alchemy?" Sango asked as Winry nodded.

"Mhm, Ed is very talented." The blonde smiled as Inuyasha and Ed continue to be in one another faces.

"Does everyone do that where you're from?" Sango turned to her.

"What, Alchemy?" Sango nodded, "Well not really everyone. The State Military has the Alchemist do jobs for them; Ed is only State Alchemist because he and Al are on the search for the philosopher stone." Winry explained as Sango nodded in understanding.

Sasuke watched everyone around as Kakshi did as well. Naruto leaned against the counter as he too watched people interact. Sakura was talking with nearly everyone, trying figure out what their worlds were like. She honestly liked the way Maka's group was dressed, but still favored her own world. Soon Maka asked, "Does anyone have a mirror?" Everyone turned their attention to her confused.

Cassidy walked over, "Why?" Maka smiled, "Because I need to get in contact with Lord Death." Inuyasha heard and nearly fell over.

"Lord Death…you know Death?" Inuyasha gulped.

"Well, yeah he is the Grimm Reaper and Kid's father." She gestured over to the amber eye colored boy. Then Kid nearly hit himself but remained his calm posture.

"Maka I can contact him without a mirror." Kid then turned around as he pointed to the ground and a purplish white light formed. Everyone gathered around as it showed the Reaper himself.

"Kid, where have you and the others disappeared to? I've been looking for you." Lord Death asked in a funny tone that the Soul Eater group was use to but the others looked surprised.

"Father it seems we were swallowed up by a black hole produced by the witch Medusa. We are in a new world with some rather interesting parties." Kid explained as Death appeared mad.

"Is Stein with you?" Stein walked over and waved, "Ah, I assume Spirit is with you?" When Spirit showed himself Cassidy pushed her through the crowd and stopped in front of the Reaper, "Who are you?"

Cassidy was still confused with the funny voice but answered, "Uh…hi I'm Cassidy Lee and I am from the new world your son is talking about. Is there a possible way we could send them back to you?" Cassidy asked as the Reaper shook his head no. Everyone sighed as she backed away from Death and Kid again spoke.

"Father what should we do?" Kid looked at his father.

"Stay with each other and stay with Cassidy. Hopefully we can get you all home." And with that his image disappeared. What now?

~End Chapter Six~

So, I'm being evil and ending it right there! Hey at least you got more info and Michiyo appeared in the beginning, now you know how she really is, mostly hehe. Anyways you know the drill R&R please! Thank you!

Yours truly,

OnceDeadTwiceShy.


	7. update!

_ Hey guys OnceDeadTwiceShy here! So, I'll be out of town until Tuesday and that means no updating chapter 7! ;( but I will make it worth the wait trust me I know you guys are liking the story so far and hopefully you guys wont kill me! So far I have six chapters up and while I am away from my laptop I am not away from my phone so if you have questions or requests please feel free to go ahead and ask. I will answer your reviews each chance I get so please don't hesitate! :) you guys are great and I hope to update asap! I look forward to your questions and requests lol!_

_Yours truly, _

_OnceDeadTwiceShy._


	8. Chapter 7-Mystery Leads to Another

Hey guys OnceDeadTwiceShy here! Sorry for this late update, took me awhile to sort out my ideas! Lol anyways thanks for being patient with me.

Important:

**midnightloveless **had asked if Kagome and Miroku have an advantage due to their spiritual powers in this new world? Yes they do. Also if my Witched were they same in Inuyasha's world. Yes and No. My Witches have good or bad magic, none in between and it explains that in the past chapters. I forgot which one lol. Hopefully that answers that and I'll answer anymore.

Death is a Reaper because he does kill people hence his name, but no he isn't like Lord Death from Soul Eater. It explains.

Onto the story!

Chapter Seven-Mystery Leads to Another

Feria paced back and forth from one bottle to another, mixing in the correct amount of ingredients as the body lay sprawled on the bed. The Supernatural stopped as she examined the purple liquid in the bottle. After shaking it around a few times, she nodded and grabbed a cloth, pouring some on the cloth and gently rubbed the trinity symbol over. Feria watched as it slowly glowed, sighing she sat down by the bed and rested her head on her arms. This body wasn't her sister's, sure it looked like her and could pass for her, but it wasn't her actually and the symbol proved that, and that symbol would take Feria straight to her.

A knock sounded as Feria shot up and checked the symbol, not seeing a real change she walked over to the door and opened it to reveal a frantic Cassidy, "You will not believe what this Kid person can do!" she shouted causing Feria to cover her ears.

"Damn Cass, sensitive hearing over here!" The Vampire yelled but the Wolf paid no attention.

"He contacted Death!" Cassidy whipped around to see her friend's reaction as Feria froze in her spot.

"What? Who can contact Death?" Feria's eyes widened in fear, this wasn't something a Supernatural could do, no it took a lot more skills and nerves of steel to do it. Death as all Supernaturals called him because well, he was just death. Everyone feared him and no one dared to mess with him. He was the sight of horror, broken skull that had black eyes of endless torture; black cloak that could swallow you whole if he wished, shadows that would stick to the walls to make you go insane before he used his scythe that was icy cold and sharp that could cut your shadow. There were very few people who could contact him and didn't fear him, Amara was one of them.

Cassidy felt the hairs on her back stand as she answered, "This guy named Kid; also he is Death's son!" Feria gasped, "But that isn't the weird part, the weird part is that it didn't look like Death." Feria raised an eyebrow to indicate for her to continue, "I mean sure he had a cloak, but the skull is different and the cloak is too and he talks in a funny tone." Cassidy finished as Feria crossed her arms.

"Perhaps they have a Death in their world that is different from ours, very different, still…creepy." Feria and Cassidy shuddered. Silence filled the air as the Wolf spotted Amara's body, she didn't know what the symbol meat nor why it was glowing. She turned to ask, but Feria stopped her "Where are the new comers?"

"Oh, in the ninth house with Aoi." Cassidy replied as Feria walked out of her own house, Cassidy following. The two walked in silence across the bridges to the ninth house, Feria was higher up so it didn't take so long.

Once they entered everyone turned to look at the two. Feria glanced around and began to walk towards the kitchen cabinet, pulling out a round bottle with a tall neck that contained liquor. She pulled out three glasses and poured about a third full of the glass. Just then she saw red hair in the corner as the person spoke, "I like a woman who can handle her liquor." It was Spirit that was flirting with the vamp. At this Maka groaned as Aoi and Cassidy froze, holding their breaths. Anyone who knew the vamp knew not to flirt with her and not to mess with her.

Feria smirked and placed the bottle down on the counter to look at the red head, "I can handle anything," she moved closer as she whispered, "But what I can't stand is…" Spirit smiled as her smirk dropped and her voice was raised, "Stupid, pathetic men who think they can flirt with any woman and they will swoon for their stupid sayings!" Feria huffed as everyone backed up. She grabbed her glass and the other two, handing them to the two Wolves. Aoi and Cassidy took the glass and looked at the caramel color liquid as Feria raised hers to her lips and tilted it up as the smooth hot, burning sensation went down her throat. She licked her lips as her friends did the same, "So, who are you people?" Feria indicated towards the new comers as they all stood in a giant semi-circle.

"I'm Edward Elric, but you can call me Ed, and this here," Ed jerked a thumb towards the giant metal person behind him, "Is my younger brother Alphonse, but you can call him Al. Winry over there is my friend." Feria cocked an eyebrow up as she looked between the two brothers and took a few steps closer.

"Younger brother huh, or just a heap of metal that follows you around and you say he's your brother?" Feria looked at the glowing eyes as Ed nearly popped a vein.

"Hey he is my brother okay!" Ed tried to convince the woman, but she ignored him as she placed her hand on the cool metal.

"Brother what is she doing?" Al spoke that caused Feria to snap her head up, but her hand remained in the same spot.

"This is odd magic…"Feria could feel a soft pulse under her hand as Ed growled.

"Magic…that isn't magic. It's alchemy and that's my younger brother's…" Ed was cut off.

"Soul…it's his soul that I can feel." Everyone gasped as Feria pulled her hand back and looked down, "You poor things…what you've been through." Feria looked at the shocked Ed and smiled, "I'm sure Aoi and Cass have told you what I am." She looked around at everyone as they nodded, "Well, a witches' magic can sense other magic and can tell how powerful or weak it is." Feria explained.

"So, like a tracker?" Liz asked as Feria nodded.

"In a way I guess, I've never sense magic this odd like this…alchemy you call it?" She looked at the gold eye brother as he nodded.

"Alchemy and magic are alike to me, but a soul sealed inside this metal armor…impressive kid." Feria glanced over to the DWMA kids and stood in front of the weapons, "Again magic that I've never sense before…what are you anyways?" Feria bent down so her hands were on her knees as she sniffed the silver hair, red eye boy.

Soul held his cool posture as he answered, "I'm a scythe weapon." Feria looked at him and nearly died.

"A…scythe…how in the hell are you a scythe." Feria asked as he smirked.

"I'll show you…" and with that his meister Maka walked behind him as his transformed his arm first into a scythe blade, making the vamp back up, and then his whole body glowed in a blue light and soon in the girl's gloved hand was a full scythe. Maka twirled him skillfully a few times and then held him behind her shoulder. Feria and the others were impressed by the show as Soul's reflection appeared on the red and black blade, "That's how." Soul smirked as Feria glanced at the rest of DWMA.

"Can all of you do this?" Feria asked and when they were about to answer she cut them off, "Wait, don't answer that…that can be explained over dinner." Feria eyed the bottle and grabbed it, pouring more into her glass, "I need another." Feria took another swig as she looked at Inuyasha and his group. Feria walked over to the inu and sniffed him as he sniffed her.

"You smell like death itself!" Inuyasha growled as Feria smirked about to reply when Kagome beat her to it.

"Ah Inuyasha! Sit boy!" Kagome demanded as the rosary beads glowed and slammed the poor inu to the ground in front of a stunned Feria. Needless to say everyone was shocked by it, "That isn't nice to say to a woman!" Kagome put her hands on her hips as Inuyasha groaned.

"Bu-t…it's true…K-Kagome…" Inuyasha stuttered out in pain as Kagome huffed and gave a sincere look to the Vampire.

"I'm sorry for his rudeness." Kagome bowed in respect as Feria just gave a confused look.

"Cass?" Feria called out for her Wolf friend as Cassidy strolled by her.

"Yeah, what is it?" Cassidy asked still looking at the flat hanyou.

"Uh…have you and Aoi showed them around?" Cassidy nodded, "Good…what time is it?" Cassidy looked up at the clock on the wall as it read half past five. Wow! Time does fly when talking and explaining things happen. Cassidy told her the time as Feria nodded and finished off the rest of her drink, "Everyone can go back to their huts and wait for dinner to be done. Just meet back here at seven." Feria gave out orders as she headed out to the bridges back to her hut. Hopefully by now, the spell would show her where her sister is. Everyone did as they were told as Aoi and Cassidy prepared for dinner…lots of food was going to be made.

* * *

Her eyes seemed to glow in the late evening sunset. A gray cloak covered her as she stood behind a tree, waiting to see or hear something would happen, she had to make sure the coast was clear. When she heard nothing, but the wind, she walked out of her hiding spot and leaned down onto the earth floor, slitting her hand. The blood flowed down her palm and dripped into the soil as she spoke, "By the blood of one who has been touched by Death, I demand the Gates of Hell open!" Her voice was raspy as she could suddenly hear the thunder sounds and dogs barking, but she didn't move. She knew this was the doors about to appear.

She glanced up, her eyes a piercing blue as the wind swirled around her and suddenly two black iron gates with skulls on each spike appeared. She stood and opened the black gates, walking through as a thick hole in the air seemed to swallow her whole. She kept on moving forward as the awful smell of old, rotten blood filled her nose. She looked around as very little lights lit her way across the Boney Bridge. It was obvious called that as it was a bridge made entirely of bones of the deceased. She carefully crossed over the blood filled river as she could hear the screams of the souls.

She continued on as she took in a deep breath and stopped as voice appeared, "Well, isn't it my dear old friend." A shadow appeared of a hooded figure on the wall as the woman held her ground.

"Please stop with the show and just show yourself." She demanded as she heard the shadow laugh and suddenly there, in front of her was Death himself. He removed the hood off his skull as he was much taller than the woman as she looked at him. He pulled out a boney hand to gently stroke her hot flesh. She didn't move as his bones touched her cheek; she was use to this. Death always loved the feel of her skin; she could understand why he did. He was completely dead and well he barely remembers what it is like to have a body and actual flesh. So the feel of flesh amused him, even though she knew his secret.

"Why have you come? Did you miss me?" Death teased as she pushed his hand away.

"You know why? You said you could prevent this from happening!" She shouted at the cloaked covered skeleton.

"No, I said that I might prevent this…never said I could or that I would." Death still amused turned around and headed up a few stairs that led to a tall black throne that was on an endless pile of skulls and parts of bones around it. Death sat down in his throne and rested his cracked skull on his boney fisted fingers in a bored way.

The woman walked up to the chair and glared, "Yeah now look at what happened because you wouldn't stop it!" She continued to yell as the Reaper sighed.

"Foolish girl," Death caught her off guard by his sudden outburst, "Perhaps I wanted to see what she could do and what her extent of powers are. She did bring them here and now I am merely curious as to what she is exactly planning. She seems much more powerful than you. I was always fond of that glorious woman." Death seemed to look like he was in a daze when the cloaked woman muttered under breath, "Maybe you should make her your wife and you two can live happily ever after." She huffed out sarcastically.

Death looked at her, "What was that?" He tried to scare her, but that didn't work, she was use to this.

"You know what I said, anyways if you can't help me, then what kind of Reaper are you?" She turned as Death glared and was out of his chair and in front of her in a second. She jumped back as she gasped from the sudden appearance. Okay, she wasn't use to that one quite yet.

"The only Reaper and I never said I couldn't help you, just said I was fond of her." Death smirked as the woman raised an eyebrow for she didn't know what he was thinking, but she had a feeling he would tell her.

~End Chapter Seven~

YAY! Another chapter done, but more questions hehe, sorry. Anyways, you guys can probably guess who the woman is…if not well you'll find out soon enough. And who knew death was "fond" of someone? Lol hope you guys like this one. Again sorry for the late late delay! Chapter eight should be coming up soon. R&R thank you!

Yours truly,

OnceDeadTwiceShy.


	9. Chapter 8-Preview

Hey, so here's a Preview as to what is going to happen in the next chapter. Hope you guys like this short part! R&R

Chapter Eight- Preview

Her nails tapped against the wooden counter as the steam from the boiling water rose to the surface and out the window into the early evening. Cassidy sighed impatient for the water to completely boil, crossing her arms to exaggerate her annoyance in the situation as Aoi rolled his eyes and continued to ignore by simply cutting up the meat. Cassidy however continued her huffing and puffing as thoughts ran through her head, _why hasn't she buried Amara? Seriously…and why was that symbol glowing? Is Feria trying to bring Amara back…no that isn't possible…it was too late for her to be revived…still? And what is up with these newcomers? They have very weird worlds by what I can put together, but then again they probably think we're out of this world._ Cassidy smiled at the last thought as she didn't hear Aoi's aggravated tone, "Cassidy, the water is going to boil over!" he warned, but it was too late. The water boiled over at the high tempt. and not being looked after as it boiled over the stove and hot water seeped through her shirt, burning part of her lower back. The wolf howled out in searing pain as Aoi rushed over to her, lifting up her shirt. She winced and growled in pain as he took in the line of bubbled up and reddened skin.

"Ouch! Dammit, that hurt." The Wolf cried out as Aoi grabbed a cloth and put some cold water on it.

"Don't kill me for this, but I'm going to place a cold rag on your burn." Aoi warned as Cassidy nodded. Aoi hesitantly placed the rag on the burn like he said he would to soothe the hot pain. Cassidy clenched her teeth and let out a small whimper from the cold contact, but the pain was soon eased and now healing. Aoi put her shirt back down and turn the knob to a lower tempt so there wasn't a repeat of this as Cassidy looked down, her bangs covering her eyes as she spoke.

"She hasn't been buried yet…" She whispered as Aoi turned to face her.

"Why not?" He went back to putting the food together to keep him from shaking.

"I don't know…but when I was talking to Feria in her house, I saw Amara's body on the bed…with something glowing on her neck. Feria totally freaked about that symbol and now her sister's corpse is rotting on her bed. Don't you find this strange?" Cassidy glanced over at Aoi, who was still making the food.

"Yeah, I do." Was all he said before they returned to the duties at hand…leaving the questions still unanswered?

~End Preview~

Okay, this is just a preview of Chapter Eight. Why did I put this up? Well, because I want your comments as to what you think should happen next. Not saying I'll use those ideas or anything but I want to know what you guys think…so review please =}

Yours truly,

OnceDeadTwiceShy.


	10. Chapter 8-Dinner

Hey got the rest up for you guys but special thanks to **midnightloveless**, who is awesome like always, **mykaelshawn and chibi-Clar. **

Important:

Idk if I am doing pairing which chibi-Clar had asked, but I am opened to suggested pairs. So R&R who you think should be paired up in this crossover. Thanks!

Chapter Eight- Dinner

Her nails tapped against the wooden counter as the steam from the boiling water rose to the surface and out the window into the early evening. Cassidy sighed impatient for the water to completely boil, crossing her arms to exaggerate her annoyance in the situation as Aoi rolled his eyes and continued to ignore by simply cutting up the meat. Cassidy however continued her huffing and puffing as thoughts ran through her head, _why hasn't she buried Amara? Seriously…and why was that symbol glowing? Is Feria trying to bring Amara back…no that isn't possible…it was too late for her to be revived…still? And what is up with these newcomers? They have very weird worlds by what I can put together, but then again they probably think we're out of this world._ Cassidy smiled at the last thought as she didn't hear Aoi's aggravated tone, "Cassidy, the water is going to boil over!" he warned, but it was too late. The water boiled over at the high tempts. and not being looked after as it boiled over the stove and hot water seeped through her shirt, burning part of her lower back. The wolf howled out in searing pain as Aoi rushed over to her, lifting up her shirt. She winced and growled in pain as he took in the line of bubbled up and reddened skin.

"Ouch! Dammit, that hurt." The Wolf cried out as Aoi grabbed a cloth and put some cold water on it.

"Don't kill me for this, but I'm going to place a cold rag on your burn." Aoi warned as Cassidy nodded. Aoi hesitantly placed the rag on the burn like he said he would to soothe the hot pain. Cassidy clenched her teeth and let out a small whimper from the cold contact, but the pain was soon eased and now healing. Aoi put her shirt back down and turn the knob to a lower tempt so there wasn't a repeat of this as Cassidy looked down, her bangs covering her eyes as she spoke.

"She hasn't been buried yet…" She whispered as Aoi turned to face her.

"Why not?" He went back to putting the food together to keep him from shaking.

"I don't know…but when I was talking to Feria in her house, I saw Amara's body on the bed…with something glowing on her neck. Feria totally freaked about that symbol and now her sister's corpse is rotting on her bed. Don't you find this strange?" Cassidy glanced over at Aoi, who was still making the food.

"Yeah, I do." Was all he said before they returned to the duties at hand…leaving the questions still unanswered?

* * *

Inuyasha growled as he paced back and forth. Kagome and the others were silently sitting on the couch and chairs, watching their friend with curiosity, "What's the matter Inuyasha?" Kagome asked softly.

Inuyasha continued his growling, "That girl, Feria…things just don't seem right…" Inuyasha slowed his pacing and looked out the window to see the said girl walking by.

Miroku sighed happily as he spoke, "I think everything seems to be in the right places with her" he smiled as Sango growled and grabbed her boomerang, slamming it against his head.

"What do you mean, Inuyasha?" Sango asked, still having the boomerang against the monk's head.

Inuyasha eyed Feria as she continued walking up to her own house, "The things she knows about us…is it really possible for things like her to exist…or any of them?" Kagome found this was the time to speak.

"Well, back in my world vampires only exist in stories or movies." Kagome saw as everyone watched her for more info, "They all say the same thing…they drink blood and burn in the sunlight or when they enter a holy place…they don't exist in my world." Kagome finished as Inuyasha thought about it, becoming silent.

_Is it possible…? _

* * *

Winry held the tired out fox as Ed sat on the chair, thinking. He was thinking of the possibilities that were here…people who transform into Wolves…Vampires…Witches. The half dog half human, the kids turning into weapons and one of them who has a fox sealed within himself…and then there's the little fox kid in Winry's arms. All of these people from different worlds that Ed couldn't even comprehend. How any of this was possible…or even created was beyond him. Still he would figure it out.

Al watched his brother as he could see the thousands of thoughts run through his head. Al didn't need to ask what he was thinking, he knew. Al had his own thoughts, like how that woman knew there was his soul inside the armor. She said she could sense souls and other parts of magic…but what happened to Al and Ed wasn't magic…it was alchemy. Plus, the woman said that those two were the same to her…how? Alchemy is science and basic understanding of equal exchange…so what was magic?

Winry wasn't exactly sure what to think about this whole situation that she was in; instead she just focused on Shippo, who was peacefully sleeping in her lap. He could be like her son, that's how she saw him…in a mother's perspective.

* * *

DWMA kids rested in their separate rooms as their thoughts were similar to the others. The hows and whats running through their heads as they tried to figure out what to do. Should they do what Lord Death said…could they trust any of these people? If they tried to run away, where would they go?

None of them weren't entirely sure if they could trust someone who was half Witch, could they? They were sent here by the Witch Medusa…so could they trust anyone here?

Sasuke lay on the bed in his room when he heard the opening and closing of doors. Sasuke carefully got up and opened his door to peer outside. As he looked over to railing, he saw blonde, spiked up hair that belonged to the one and only Naruto. Sighing he walked over to the wooden railing and asked loud enough for the blonde to hear, "What are you doing, dobe?"

Naruto whipped around to look up at Sasuke, "I'm looking for food, teme." more specifically ramen.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "They're making dinner, dobe." Sasuke walked back into his room as the sun began to set in a dull orange and gray color. This whole place seemed dull and surrounded by death. Something Sasuke could relate too.

* * *

Cassidy smiled triumphly as she placed the final piece of dinner on the large round table that Aoi and she had put together for their guest. On the table lay glorious and delicious dishes that were made in two hours. For the main course was venison that was precooked a day before, they didn't plan to have people over but what did that matter now? It could feed over thirty people if cooked right, which this giant piece of meat was cooked to complete perfection. Salad and bread followed after as well as varieties of soup, chicken, beef, etc. They weren't sure what they would eat so they tried to make almost everything they had.

The table wasn't just decorated by food, but with pure white ceramic plates with sparkling glasses and perfectly folded, white napkins with the silverware inside them. Oh yeah, this was perfect for dinner, but would it stay like that? Aoi filled each glass with water as Cassidy went over to a small box with a silver button on it. It connected to each house to let other residents know what is going on or to warn them. Cassidy thought this would be faster than going around telling everyone, little did she know that this would freak out nearly everyone.

"Guys, its Cassidy speaking. Come to the Ninth house for dinner, thank you." Cassidy let go of the button and cleaned off her hands as she could have sworn she heard someone scream from the sudden appearance of a voice. Aoi and Cassidy took their seats next to each other that the backs were facing the door as the soft sound of shuffling feet reached their ears. Each group took in the sight of food in awe as Cass turned around and told them to take whatever seat they wished. Each group nodded and stayed with their group. The seating was simple; from Aoi's left side was DWMA, followed by Full Metal, then Inuyasha and finally Naruto. One chair was left opened by Cassidy as the last person was Feria to enter the room and take her seat.

Cassidy smiled and told them to dig in and that's exactly what they did.

* * *

Michiyo sat at the long marble table alone as she ate her food in silence. It was a comfortable silence, but something to her just felt off about eating alone, well actually just being alone. She wasn't sure why, until an old, suppressed memory rushed to the surface.

_ "__We can rule over them together!" Michiyo shouted_ _happily as the young man's face showed disgust at her words._

_ "__No, this is wrong and we are better than that!" he shouted at her that only caused her to grow angry at his next words, "Michiyo…my love…let this obsession go. We've won and they know not to mess with us anymore. We don't need to rule them…we are not meant to rule a weak race…please…" he begged. _

Michiyo clenched her fork as she pushed the memory back, but her anger got the better of her, "It isn't an obsession!" she threw the fork half way across the room as she pounded her fist against the marble table. A normal human that would have at least fractured something, but instead it did the opposite and fractured the corner of the table. She put her hands to her face as a soft sob that no one would have guessed would come from her, escaped her mouth.

* * *

Feria chewed quietly as she could hear the soft moans from the others as they ate the tender meat, surely this was amazing, but only moans of pleasure voiced it. Feria looked over to Al, who just sat there and in an instant, guilt flooded her. He was just a soul that was sealed to a piece of armor that couldn't physically feel anything nor eat or drink anything. The Vampire remembered what she felt and saw when she felt his soul, she could feel his agony. His urge to become human again and feel again. Feria sighed, in the same way she couldn't feel either. Sometimes her body is so cold that she is numb to the physical touches…she felt extremely sad for him but even more so when she had a glimpse as to what happened to him and his brother. When a Witch feels a soul they can feel its pain and what happened to it. Only extremely talented Witches can see glimpses of the soul's death, or relive it as if it is happening to them. Feria only got a few glimpses of his death. She shuddered and looked at Al, who looked even more uncomfortable.

Feria cleared her throat and asked, "So…Alphonse was it?" this caught everyone's attention as Al nodded.

"Yes, but you can call me Al." he offered as Feria nodded.

"Al…"she pondered as to what to say, "How old are you?" she finally asked.

"I'm fourteen…" Feria nodded and glanced over to Ed.

"And your brother, how old is he?" Feria wasn't trying to cause him pain or anything; she was trying to make him feel a little more human…to ease his soul.

"Ed, he's fifteen." Al answered politely as Feria's eyes showed amusement, something that confused her friends.

"Wow, I wish I was that young again…man I had fun when I was at your ages." Feria smiled and seemed to be in a memory.

"You don't seem that old, Miss Feria." Miroku spoke this time as she smirked.

"Beauty of being a Supernatural, you see my age is well considered, dirt." Feria looked at everyone's confused faces, "My true age is actually nine hundred and fifteen." At this jaws hit the table. Was it possible for her to be that old and still look like she was twenty? In this world it was.

"H-how…I mean w-what? That isn't possible!" Ed stuttered as the vamp smirked again.

"No, not in your world maybe, but in our world it is very possible." Feria smiled as they all glanced at one another, "just like whatever is possible in your world." Ed thought about it for a moment and actually agreed with her, everyone did.

"What kind of Witch are you?" Stein asked that caught her off guard.

"Uhh…what kind of question is that?" Feria asked back.

"I mean do you have a specific talent you can do?" Stein cleared up her confusion somewhat as she thought about it.

"Actually I don't know," she answered, "I mean there are bad and good ones and I guess I'm considered a good Witch, but I can do many things. I don't have a specific talent; magic is one of my talents."

"What is magic any ways?" Ed asked as Feria looked over to him.

"Well that depends on what you think magic is. Some think magic is unexplainable while others think it's one and the same as science, like alchemy. Magic is causing or bending the natural laws of the universe. We can…well let me show you." Feria put her hand in the light from the lights above and closed her eyes. Soon the light was bending over to the stairs. Everyone gasped and watched as she removed her hand and opened her eyes, "That's a small thing some of us can do. We can teleport things or people like Cassidy did, in truth she doesn't have magic ability, but that doesn't mean she can't practice a spell or two in case she needs it. Also we can create barriers of many kinds. The only way to get here is by going through barriers that are sealed with blood. When a person goes to leave or try to get through, the barrier will stop the person unless it recognizes the person's blood, it's hard to really explain what magic is really because people say many things about it. It's wonderful or its evil…things in between that, but to me magic is freedom and dangerous." Feria explained as everyone nodded.

"My question is how one turns into a scythe?" Feria looked over to the red eye, silver haired boy.

"It's in the soul of them…they can connect it and bam! A scythe they are and can become a death scythe by eating ninety nine Kishins souls and one witch soul that has magic abilities in it to boost the weapon's abilities." Maka answered as the Vamp glared.

"You ain't getting near my soul." Feria seethed out as Maka paled and nodded.

"No, no of course not." Maka laughed nervously as Black Star piped up.

"I can take your soul and make Tsubaki the most powerful death scythe there is!" The blue haired boy exclaimed as Feria cocked an eyebrow at him. Maka saw the look and was about to tell Black Star to shut up when Feria spoke.

"Is that so?" Feria asked with a smirk on her face which Black Star took that as a challenge and we all know he doesn't refuse a challenge.

"Yeah it is! Tsubaki chain scythe now!" He demanded the poor girl.

"Um…Black Star I don't think we should…" Tsubaki tried to get him not to challenge Feria, but he wouldn't have it.

"Tsubaki…" Black Star slowly said as she bowed her head and soon was a chain scythe going into his hands, "Now I'm going to show you how big of a star I can be!" The assassin yelled as Feria held a bored expression.

"Black Star I don't think that is the best idea right now." Kid spoke for once as his friend ignored him and charged after her across the table, making the food fall and spill everywhere. Everyone tried to stop him from going after her except Stein; he wanted to see how powerful this half Witch could do.

Feria still remained in her seat as Black Star reached her and was about to throw the chain scythe down onto the woman, but couldn't. Something was stopping him from delivering the final blow. He looked down to that he couldn't even touch her as an invisible force was stopping him, and then it hit him! She had a barrier around her!

"Want to try and continue or do you give up?" Feria asked the boy as he glared at her.

"I'll never give up!" He declared as Feria shrugged and suddenly Black Star could feel the pressure against his body and soon found himself thrown against the wall and unconscious. Everyone looked at Black Star and Tsubaki and then to Feria who just waved it off and allowed the silence to become comfortable.

* * *

Darkness seemed to cover the woods as everyone had gone back to their own huts and rest for tomorrow would bring something interesting for all of them, but tonight was the night Feria was in for a surprise.

She had checked the glowing symbol on the clone, but it didn't do anything, making the Vampire angry as she grabbed a glass and poured the lovely liquid into it and drank all at once, allowing the hot sensation cloud her mind as she poured more. She was too busy drinking to notice a new scent in her hut, "You could always hold your liquor better than me." A female voice sounded as Feria whipped around and bared her fangs in warning. All she saw was a hooded figure before the figure removed the hood to reveal a pixie haircut and beautiful green blue eyes. Feria stopped her warning and took in the sight of her older sister standing before her, breathing and not covered in blood.

Feria's eyes watered as she spoke, "A-Amara…it that you…not some stupid clone?" Feria walked over to her as Amara nodded and was soon pulled into a tight hug followed by tears.

"Shhh….Shhh…It's alright…I'm here…I'm here…" Amara whispered into her little sister's ear and stroked her hair in order to soothe the poor girl.

~End Chapter Eight~

And here is the rest of it. Hope you guys liked it and Amara is back! Whoo! Sorry just happy lol. So R&R Thanks!

Yours truly,

OnceDeadTwiceShy.


	11. Chapter 9-Let's get readyget set

Hello again! Sorry it's been a long time since I've updated. Please don't hate me! *Cowers behind pillow* lol anyways I'm back with chapter nine, extra long for you guys ;) So please read and hope you enjoy!

Important!

Eye color meaning

Wolves:

Red- anger, warning, jealousy

Blue-sadness, depression

Gold-bright, happiness

Vampires:

Black- danger! Back off!

Red-warning, caution, pissed off

Dark Red-extreme caution

Pink-I'm okay

Blue-happiness, fond of, lost in,

Bright Green-sadness, pain

Forest Green-Guilt

Brown- threat (no joke)

Just so you know and onto the story!

Chapter Nine- Let's get ready…get set…

The sun rays penetrated through the early spring leaves as the soft wind made the forest into a beautiful hum. The golden rays warmed the soft wood of the counter as Cassidy filled her glass of water, sipping the cool drink as she looked outside. Something about the sudden light seemed to brighten her soul. This place had light, but nothing like it was before the war. The war that brought nothing but chaos and death, as misery followed right behind their footsteps. Nothing around this grave showed any signs of being that soft, beautiful light ever again.

It was once a peaceful place which Humans lived their lives and Supernaturals lived theirs. There was no war; there was no misery or death that consumed everyone and everything. No, not until Humans thought that a Supernatural was weak and couldn't be with a Human…then everything changed. Humans built their armies as well as the Supernaturals and so the war came and it left wounds, scars, blood in its wake and never seemed to end until Michiyo ended it herself, then a new war where Supernaturals lived in the high heavens and Humans were the pitiful slaves. Something that should have been erased, something that shouldn't have happened, and yet something about this sudden warmth that tickled Cassidy's arm, that warmed her soul made her think. Perhaps it's because the groups' appearance that made nature itself see that good was coming…what else could it be?

Cassidy sipped her water again as the floor creaked under the weight of footsteps. Cassidy opened her eyes to see above the rim that there was dark hair coming closer. One whiff and she knew it wasn't Aoi, probably one of the new members. The Wolf set down her glass and cleared her throat as Sasuke stopped before her. Cassidy tried to smile, but seriously this guy gave off this impression of unapproachable.

"Good morning." Cassidy smiled weakly as Sasuke stayed quiet, "Is everything alright?" stupid thing to ask really, but Sasuke remained quiet. "Can I help yo— "Sasuke's cold voice stopped her.

"How do we return to our world?" it was sudden that Cassidy had to blink and replay it in her head to know what he asked. That was one question that had everyone wondering. In truth they didn't know how to get them home. Sure Witches have teleported people and things around and to other places, but to another world…that was either been never attempted or thought of, or impossible. Yeah Amara was the strongest Witch she ever came across, but she didn't know if Amara could actually do something like that, let alone some other Witch.

Sasuke watched her closely as she twisted the hem of her gray tank top in her hand and sighed, "I'm not entirely sure. I've never came across a Witch that actually teleported a person or thing to a whole another world." Cassidy pulled at her light blue shorts that showed her evenly tanned, long legs.

The Uchiha scoffed. "The Michiyo woman, could she do it?" Cassidy's eyes suddenly shifted from a light green to a dark red. Sasuke was remained still and calm as his hand loosely held onto his sword of Kusanagi, preparing if this girl decided to suddenly shift and attack. Cassidy's eyes locked onto Sasuke's as she let a deep rumble from chest emit through her mouth. Sasuke glared and tightened his grip, but Cassidy spoke, her voice a deep growl, nothing that was human sounding.

"Why in the hell would you want _her_ to help you?" Cassidy shouted, "For all we know she could send you to oblivion!" clearly the mere mention of Michiyo pissed her off, but Sasuke remained expressionless. Cassidy threw her head to the side as she snarled and gripped the edge of the counter to steady herself. "Michiyo is one not to be trusted. She is cold and twisted and she shoul—"Sasuke cut her off.

"If she can send us back to our world then personally I would want her alive." Sasuke's voice was cool and steady as that seemed to set Cassidy to calm down…somewhat, but he didn't care if she was pissed or not. If she attacked then they would have issues.

Cassidy blinked a few times as the Uchiha watched the dark red color seep away into a light red, then a pinkish white color until her usual light green color was back. The Wolf sighed and looked away. "I apologize for yelling at you," Sasuke nodded, "and an answer to your question is I'm not sure." Cassidy saw in the corner of her eye Sasuke raise an eyebrow. "Michiyo is very intelligent and she is a Hybrid of a Witch and Wolf, and we are certain that the way you and the others were sent here was by her doing, but sending you back is different story. We would have to know that specific place, time, spell, everything she did to bring you here and reverse it."

"How long would it take?"

"It depends on the spell and the place. Some spells can take mere minutes while others can take years to make happen. And given that a year ago we heard the rumor of Michiyo bringing people here from a different world, then it must have taken her that long or even longer to create and preform the spell." Cassidy heard the famous '_Hn'_ of Sasuke as he turned and began to leave. Cassidy raised an eyebrow in confusion and sighed, deciding to leave it.

* * *

A flash of red colored the trees as well as silver hair that zoomed through each tree, jumping from branch to branch with a grunt each time. Inuyasha settled on one branch as he was perched high enough above the ground to see the tall mountains with little snow, covering the top. The fresh smell of water reached his nose as he spotted a clear lake. The sun made it sparkle as he followed around the tree line, looking for any signs of danger. All Inuyasha could spot were some deer, elk and some squirrels, but no signs of danger.

Inuyasha shouted over his shoulder. "It's all clear, Kagome!"

Kagome, back on the ground as well as the girls from DWMA with Kid of course and Soul—Black Star decided to stay behind and work on his skills with Tsubaki to defeat Feria, a useless attempt— Sango with Kirara on her shoulder, Miroku, Winry and Sakura. Kagome sighed and mumbled. "Honestly I just asked if he wanted to come along with us to explore the place." Sango chuckled beside as a flash of red was back on the ground with the rest of the group. Kagome had decided to get the girls, exception of guys, to go on a walk and explore the New World.

"Didn't that shape shifter say that this place was sealed?" Sango asked as Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha folded his arms in his large sleeves and did his usual _'Keh.'_ Miroku piped up. "Still it's better to check for any signs of danger in case something decides to take you beautiful women." Everyone groaned at his remark. Winry and all of the girls had gotten pretty use to his womanizing routines.

"He's right though. I don't trust that half Witch." Maka clenched her fist as everyone seemed to agree. Apparently Witches are just evil in everyone's world.

The group walked silently in the sudden peaceful place as they saw deer and other small animals run across the woods. Once in a while they would find a place to sit and rest as they took in the view of the world none knew existed till now. Sakura leaned back on her hands as she looked towards to clear blue sky. _Hmm, weird, this place seemed dull and unnerving, but now it kind of reminds me of home…home. Wonder if we will ever go back home? _The pinkette sighed. "Hey guys, do…do you think we'll ever return home? You know back to our worlds?" Sakura glanced at the silent group as they all sighed.

"Honestly I don't know…sure hope we do." Kid answered as Patty and Liz sat next to him and placed their cheeks in their palms as their arms were supported by resting on their knees. Miroku sat in between Winry and Sango as Inuyasha was up in the low branch of an oak tree. Kagome sat beside Sakura.

"I hope we do soon or my mom would freak if I didn't return home." Kagome looked up at the sky with the pinkette as everyone fell quiet, the soft hum of the wind rustling the leaves and the chirps of birds sounded as the soft patting of hooves against the moist earth of the larger animals made the group become relax and calm to listen to the forest communicate in its own mysterious way.

* * *

Naruto stalked the bridge with his arms up and hands locked behind his head, looking up at the sky with no particular thought in mind. He aimlessly walked around the treehouses with no real goal to find anyone, except that teme who wandered off somewhere. Kakashi was with that perverted red head and the crazy doctor discussing how to return back or how they wound up here. Naruto did pass by that Ed and Al people while ago and even saw that blue haired kid striking a tree with that weird weapon of his. He still hadn't seen Sasuke and he was glad he hadn't either, though he was looking for him, but still he was glad he hadn't seen him. That was until he ran into a solid chest that followed with a slight grunt and a cold remark. "Watch were you're going, Dobe." Sasuke looked at blue eyes that blinked into focus and then narrowed.

"Teme, I was looking for you." Naruto snapped as Sasuke arched an eyebrow for him to both shut up and leave or to continue, Naruto couldn't tell but continued on anyways. "Did you find out if they can send us back?"

"No." Sasuke replied and began to walk away.

Naruto blinked, "No? What—they can't or you haven't?" Naruto caught up to the retreating Uchiha.

"They can't send us back." Again Naruto stopped and blinked, trying to wrap his head around this.

"What do you mean? How can they not be able to send us back?" Naruto ran back to Sasuke. Naruto saw the teme suddenly stop and look up at nearby treehouse. Naruto followed his gaze towards a young girl with brown, short hair in a black tank top and torn jeans, leaning against the wooden railing as the sun warmed her pale face.

Both guys narrowed their eyes as they recognized the woman. "Hey…wasn't she supposed to be dead?" Naruto whispered as Sasuke gave a short nod. With one glance at each other, they pushed off the bridge and to the side of the trunks as they reached the girl. In one swift movement Naruto pinned her against the platform with a kunai knife at her throat. Sasuke stood above her with his sword unsheathed and pointed at her as well. Naruto glared as he saw the scowl on her face and the sudden eye color of deep forest green to endless pool of black. That caught off Naruto; he seriously thought nobody's eyes could be any darker than the Uchiha's, but apparently this one's eyes could be.

Naruto pressed the knife closer as he straddled her and got dangerously close to Amara's face. The Vampire smirked. "Who are you?" Naruto growled as Amara let her smirk grow wider. "You're supposed to be dead. Is this some type of trick?" Naruto and Sasuke had good intentions, taking precautions with everyone and everything, but the Vampire remained silent as her eyes returned back to a hazel color.

Naruto began to get impatient. Sasuke being stubbornly quiet he was used to, but a possible enemy was pissing him off and the way she kept that damn smirk was beginning to put Sasuke on edge, but of course he wouldn't let that type of emotion show. "Speak now or we end your life here." Sasuke moved the tip towards her head as she looked back up to the dazzling Sasuke and once again the smirk grew wider.

"Well Sweet Pea, if your sword can kill me," Amara looked back at the pissed blonde, "and your knife can kill me, and then by all means go ahead." Sasuke took that as an invitation and quickly raised his sword to end it, but her voice made him stop midway. "But honey, I'm not your average enemy." Amara quickly raised her leg and bent it at the knee as she made contact with Naruto's groin. The blonde quickly rolled off of her in pain and in a blink of an eye she was up and standing in front of Sasuke.

"In fact, I'm not your enemy period." Amara watched the Uchiha keep his sword raised, but Amara smiled and watch the sword reflect the sun in a black color.

Naruto finally was able to catch his breath from the pain. "You're…supposed to… be d—dead."

Amara looked down to the blonde as a reply was about to form, but the sudden swoosh sound Sasuke's sword made had Amara jumping back from the attack. Her eyes were back to that unnerving, endless black pool as she sharpened her canines and raised her upper and bottom lip, showing him her sharp fangs in warning. Sasuke wasn't fazed by it and kept his sword at his side, narrowing his eyes at her. Naruto finally was able to stand as Amara shot him an evil glare. "If I was the enemy, both of you would be dead and given the fact you think I was supposedly dead, exception of seeing my fake corpse, I won't kill you for attacking me." Amara seethed as Naruto gave her a quizzical look.

"Fake body…you mean you weren't dead?" Naruto lowered his fist as Amara rolled her eyes.

"Wow you catch on fast, gold star for you." Amara smirked as the sarcastic tone made Naruto twitch and growl from it. Amara crossed her arms and walked over to the railing. "I had to make a fake body to throw off Michiyo for a while." Amara explained as she threw one leg over the railing and straddled it, her body a little uneven as her right leg was leaning farther down, her bare foot barely touching the platform.

Sasuke sheathed his sword as Naruto went into a relaxed stance. "And did it?"

Amara made her eyes lighter shade of blue, almost brighter than Naruto's and looked up towards the leaves dancing in the wind. "You know…I've noticed that ever since you and the others got here that the forest is suddenly bright again." Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other and back to her. "Not a lot like we all hope, but enough to make people talk." Amara was suddenly lost in a memory as she closed her eyes and completely ignored the duo by her. The wind picked up a little as it softly pushed her short bangs in its random dance and made the Vampire smile with pleasure.

She inhaled the woody and sappy smell the trees gave off and let it out with a deep, relaxed sigh and allowed her head to fall backwards. Chills were forming on her arms from the warming wind. Naruto watched the Vampire in new perspective of if he didn't know what she is or where they were, that she seemed like a normal teenage girl, who was enjoying the comfort the forest was providing. Sasuke watched her as well with his guard on high, but something made the trio stop what they were doing.

Sasuke and Naruto could barely hear it. It sounded like the wind was yelling at them, then a sudden low scream sounded. The two ninjas weren't sure, but the Vampire threw her right leg over the railing and falling straight down to the closest bridge and began to be a blur that zipped through the trees. Suddenly Feria appeared from the treehouse and yelled, "Come one!" towards as the ninjas kept up with the Vampire.

* * *

"Come on you bastard! Show yourself!" Inuyasha snarled as he held Tetsugia tightly as Sango had her boomerang in hand, Kirara in her demon form, Miroku ready with his staff, Maka in her fight stance with Soul in his weapon form as well as Kid with Liz and Patty ready, Kagome with her bow and arrow and Sakura standing in front of Winry with her kunai knife in hand and ready to strike. They all stood in circle, looking in every direction for that dark figure that made Winry scream.

They all saw him or it running across the trunks of the trees, laughing and making the wind pick up in a cold demonic way. It was taunting and teasing like they were its prey. Inuyasha growled again and caught a glimpse of the shadow thing run across the tree next to him. He swung and hit the tree that left a deep mark in it. "Bastard, quite with the games!" Inuyasha was getting annoyed with it.

It responded with the wind spiraling all around them that made it that much harder to decipher were it was. "But I like to play games all the time. It's entertaining to watch you all have fear written all over faces." It whispered as Inuyasha laughed.

"Ha! Afraid of you; you won't even show yourself. You're hiding in the shadows you coward!" the half breed roared over the wind as it grew stronger, trying to push them all down.

Just then a feminine voice yelled over. "Seth, dammit enough of your games!" Amara shouted as the wind continued to pick up. Amara growled in irritation and looked up at a tree that she could easily see a man standing there. "Seth, so help me I will shoot you!" Amara threatened as he whispered into the wind.

"Are you sure you won't miss?" It—Seth—teased as Amara put her hand down side and lifted her tank to reveal a sliver Colt pistol .45 and aimed right at the man.

"Nope." Amara quickly turned on her heel, raised the gun higher at the tree and emptied out three shells. Everyone dropped at the gun fire, confused as to the sound, but dropped anyways. Winry was covered by Sakura as Inuyasha covered Kagome and so on.

Feria, Naruto and Sasuke showed up in time to see Amara lower the gun and hear a grunt here and there as a man appeared. "Dammit, Amara you nearly hit my wings and not to mention my heart!" The man shouted as Amara smirked, a habit she clearly had.

"Oh be fucking glad I didn't hit you _and _be glad that I didn't use silver bullets." Amara put the safety on and rested it against her thigh still in her hand as the others finally saw it was safe enough and stalked over. "Besides Seth, I don't need you scaring the new people." Amara gestured to the group.

Seth was a head taller than Amara as he wore a black beanie with a lid attached angled to the side. His dark brown bangs showing as he had a goatee with some stubble on. He wore a washed over blue shirt with old worn blue jeans and black DCs with blue and green laces. His chartreuse eyes had a playful yet serious glint in them. "But I like to mess with the new people." Seth pouted as Amara shook her head.

"Oi! You bastard, you tried to kill us." Inuyasha turned Seth around and grabbed a fistful of his shirt, growling in his face.

Amara looked at her baby sister, who simply chuckled. "Um…wouldn't want to do that if I were you." Amara warned as Seth put both of his hands on Inuyasha's chest, added enough pressure that sent Inuyasha tumbling backwards and down to the ground with a thud. Amara sighed as Inuyasha jumped up and was about to come after Seth, but a force stopped him. He struggled against it as everyone watched in amazement, well mostly everyone.

Amara was in between the boys as she had her left hand up, palm outward to Inuyasha as a slight glimpse of something coming out of her hand that stopped Inuyasha from coming any closer that the sun rays illuminated once in a while. "Enough of the fighting and teasing and shit or I'm seriously going to throw people up against trees." Amara threatened as her eyes dimmed to a nut brown color, nearly black.

Seth cracked a teasing smirk. "…love to be thrown up against a tree by you any day…" Seth mumbled, but Amara and Feria both caught it. Without looking away, the older sister took the safety off and pointed the gun right at his forehead. The group was baffled as they waited for the sound and him to hit the ground.

"_Seth…_I will rip your wings off with silver wires and shove them into your stomach until you choke on your own blood." Amara's voice held venom in it as she slowly turned her head towards the laughing man and had this psychotic grin on her face that made chills run through everyone's spines and Seth quickly shut up. "Now, let's all get back." And so they did.

"So, did your little fake corpse thingy work on that Michiyo?" the blonde ninja asked as everyone walked back to the homes in silence, until Naruto spoke.

Seth walked by the Vampire and looked down to her, "Fake corpse?"

Amara rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Michiyo is hunting or she was when that one Witch supposedly attacked and killed me. Everyone there at the Casa di Demoni celebrated that the Great Amara was dead. So—hey don't give me that look Seth, that's what I'm being called by them these days." Amara gave a small smirk up at Seth, who gave her a doubtful look. "Anyhow, I switched myself out for the fake body and awl-la; they believed that I died at the hands of a weak Witch." Amara smiled as Naruto was interested in her switching out part. _Huh, so she did a switch to throw off the enemy…kinda like we do._

"Yeah, next time let us know that you're doing something like that. You gave me a heart attack A." Feria had a nickname for her older sister that was _A _when she was a baby and couldn't say Amara, she said A and it stuck. Amara turned to her and gave her a toothy smile as the two sisters laughed.

"You think Cass and Aoi know I'm back?"

"Probably not."

"Ooo, this could be fun." Amara rubbed her hands together in an evil type way that had everyone wondering what she was planning.

* * *

Everyone had arrived back to the treehouses as they seemed to be exhausted well most of them. Seth, Feria and Amara seemed to have a spare energy pack somewhere I their systems, because on the rest of the way back, the two sisters were up in the trees jumping from on limb to the next and they even had a race. Seth had changed into this adorable little snow fox, with pure white fur and beady black eyes, which had Kagome and Winry chasing after him. When Amara had seen the confusion in everyone else's faces, she said she would explain when they got back, which they did, and she had taken off to what seemed like the direction of the Main house.

Amara was up in the roof in a squatting position, watching below her where everyone was and balled her fist. She let her hand fall down gently as she gave three knocks against the wood, and again a few seconds after the first set. Soon, Aoi and Cassidy ran outside to look at the roof, but Amara had jumped down stealth fully and was behind them. "What the hell was that? A bird?" Cassidy shook her head and turned around with Aoi following her. The duo nearly fell backwards from the sudden surprise of Amara standing behind them. Cassidy had her hand over her pumping heart as Aoi blinked a dozen times.

"Nope not a bird, but me." Amara smiled and held in her laughter over their shock faces. "You guys look so freaking hilarious right now!" Amara busted out laughing as Aoi threw himself at her and held her in a tight embrace. Cassidy let her heart beat slow down to normal as the tears swelled in her eyes.

"Amara…I'm so glad you're back." Aoi whispered in her ear as Amara snickered.

"Easy there Wolf boy. You might just be seeking for something that isn't there." Aoi snapped his head up to Seth leaning against the frame of the house, arms crossed and a smirk on his face. He let Amara go as she gave a gentle hug to Cassidy, as he approached Seth and glared.

"Yeah, and you think you have something?"

"Mmm, more than you and probably will always have more than you." Seth winked as Aoi let out a warning growl. "Please, that won't work on me Wolf."

Aoi was about to pound Seth into the ground when Amara cut off. "Boys, that's enough."

Seth scoffed, "Boys? Since was I ever a boy? I'm sure there's a proper name for me." Seth walked over to the Vampire with a playful pout, ignoring the death glares from Aoi.

Amara looked up at him, the corner of her mouth twitching upward. "Cocky children…That. Is. Enough." Amara saw the playful hurt in Seth's eyes as she walked away and saw the group coming up to the Main house. Feria looked over to Amara who simply sighed. The Vampire sister looked over to the Supernatural men and sighed as well. _And so the Fight of Love begins…again. _

Everyone settled inside the house again as Amara had to push the _Cocky Children, _as she called them away from another and from herself. "Okay, so obviously you know me as the Dead Chick, or Amara and I'm the older sister of Feria over there." She introduced herself as she looked around the room at the amount of people that was here and counted. "Three…ten…twelve…Cass didn't you say we had twenty two people here?"

"Yeah, the others are off in their own houses."

"Hmmm, okay I'll meet them later." Amara cleared her throat to begin. "So, you all are well aware that this isn't your home or your own world and that Michiyo brought you here. Two questions remain; How and Why? How did she get you here and why on earth does she want you? In my absence, I've been to the _Casa di Demoni _which is the House of Demons, that's what she decided to rename it. While I was there, I was able to figure out how she got you all here." Everyone leaned closer and listened to her next words. "By a transportation mirror."

"Transportation mirror…how'd she come across one of those?" Cassidy asked.

"What's transportation mirror?" Maka asked. At this time the rest showed up to listen to the news.

Amara waited for the rest to come in and settle down, when Al spotted Amara. "Brother, isn't she that dead lady?" Al whispered as Ed glanced to Amara who smiled.

"Not dead. Anyways, a transportation mirror is a rare teleportation object that Witches can use to teleport one or multiple people from another world to any other one it's connected to. A long time ago, there was this once beautiful woman who was said to have special ability. She was often found in the woods touching and talking to the trees as if they were hidden people, but no one really thought about it and let her be.

"Well, one day a dark hearted man had come strolling through the village she was in and in an instant he wanted her to be his wife and mother to his children. Nero was his name, which was as cold and dark sounding as the black ice in his heart. When he found the woman in the woods, talking to the trees once again, he asked for her name and she said in a sweet voice that her name was Serafina.

"Nero smirked coldly and watched Serafina stroll over to the river where silver fish swam up to her. She placed a delicate finger in the clear water and let the fish nibble on her finger in a gentle love way. Serafina was a gentle soul that forest creatures loved to have around. The trees would provide shade and shelter when needed and the animals would company her. She would gently pet the elk and deer, and Nero would allow her to play hard to get, but the animals would zip away when Nero approached Serafina.

"Concerned, she had told Nero, 'Your presence makes the forest uncomfortable. That is a sign of danger and evil.' And turned away from the dark man, but he wouldn't have it. Laughing coldly, he grabbed Serafina by her wrist and pulled her to him harshly, 'You shall be mine Serafina and your entire little creature friends will be dead at my hands. You will cook them for me and feed me and heed my every command my dearest.'

"Serafina was horrified by his words and raised her free hand, a light force pushed him away from her and she ran, but Nero followed her. She had called for the forest's help and so it did, since she had cared for the forest. The tree branched would ensnare him and he would break them. The animals would bite him, kick him and ram him down, and so he would kill them. Serafina had watch with great sadness and guilt that she ran off to the high mountains and hid in the snow where she thought Nero wouldn't find her.

"Nero did find her though and when he did, he was covered in blood of his own and those of the animals he had killed to get to her. She screamed for help, begged for someone to come, but she was in an icy cave where the only way out was blocked by the dark man. She turned to the ice and pounded on it, begging to get out, begging to leave this place and away from the man. Nero laughed and said, 'There is no escape Serafina. You cannot escape your fate and you never will.' But he did not realize that her tears that she had cried during her futile begging, had frozen on the icy ground, where she now was on her knees still crying, into a round circle showing her reflection.

"Serafina placed a shaky hand on her reflection and pleaded to leave this place. Nero let out a dark laugh, but stopped when he saw a light slowly sucking in Serafina. When he went to grab her, it was too late for she was sucked into the mirror and never returned." Amara finished her story about Serafina and the Mirror.

Each group was silent and surprised by the story and Ed asked, "So, Serafina was a Witch?"

"Yes, actually the first Witch."

"So, how'd more Witches come along?"

Amara chuckled, "I'm sure you know how, but some said that Serafina was teleported to another world where she met a man named Luciano, they soon fell in love and the two married and had three children, all girls. The oldest was named Amara, the second was named Feria and the third was named Gemini, for when Gemini grew looked like a mirror image of Serafina." Amara looked down at the floor as Feria had scowl on her face.

"Whoa, wait…Amara…Feria…and Gemini…Amara and Feria in the story are you two!" Naruto shouted in realization as everyone else looked over to the two sisters.

Amara looked up and over to Feria and back to the groups. "No…no seriously we're not. We might be over nine hundred years old, but no. They are our ancestors which we were named after Amara and Feria." Amara gave a quick smile, "Though we were once told by an old herbalist that we have many identical traits of the two. He was extremely old…well over a thousand years old. Yes, he was that old and he had known Serafina when she was a little girl. So, this story is very true and very old."

"Okay, so how'd this old guy know the daughters? And how does this explain a mirror?" Inuyasha asked rudely.

"First off, when the three sisters were old enough to understand, their mother had told them how she came to this world and met their father. Serafina taught them their abilities and the girls were soon finding themselves freezing parts of the water, an attempt to see if they too could visit another world. The first sister, Amara had tried and she was soon sucked in the same way her mother was. The other two sisters went in after and they travelled through different worlds until they arrived back to the village where their mother was born and had grown up in. One day when an old man was travelling through the forest, he spotted a bright light coming from the high mountain, deciding to check it out. When he arrived to the icy cave the light was beaming from, he saw the three sisters. Startled at first, he began to back away, but stopped when Gemini turned around. Seeing as the baby sister was a mirror image of Serafina, the old man rushed to the three sisters and embraced them as if they were his own daughters.

"The four left the mountain and went back to village where the girls explained the adventures they had and how they travelled to each. The old man had said that each place they were able to travel to was connected through different mirrors or reflections created by someone who wanted to escape."

"Wait…but wasn't Serafina the first Witch?" Al asked and Amara nodded.

"Serafina had traveled to many different worlds that had many dangers. So, in order to escape and travel to a different one, she had created the mirror and was sucked in to another world until she met her true love." Everyone nodded and let the rest of the tale sink in. Silence fell upon them, but no one minded it. It was break from talking and confusion.

After a while, Naruto piped up, "So Michiyo had one of these mirrors and that's how we got here? That doesn't make sense," Naruto pointed to his group, "because we were sucked in by a black whole."

"Yeah, and we were falling through one." Maka stated, gesturing to her group.

"Actually we got sucked in by a mirror that Scar had." Ed pointed out.

"Same here, but only by Naraku." Sango stated.

"Still, we didn't see a woman or anything." Naruto scratched the back of his head.

Amara ponder about it for a while and then snapped her fingers when she thought of something. "She did a reverse spell." This time Seth and the others gave her a questioning look.

"_How_ would she do a reverse spell on something like that and even _know _where to get these people, let alone bring them here." Seth raised an eyebrow at Amara.

"Easy, well not really, but we all know Michiyo is highly intelligent and she must have figured out a reverse spell that instead of taking _her_, it would _bring_ people here that she wanted. Michiyo was probably scrying through it when she was looking for interesting people…why? I wouldn't know why she wants them, but it explains how all of you got here. Some through a black hole if one didn't have a mirror." As Amara explained, the confusion seemed to clear except for that one question in the air, why would she want them?

"Okay, so can't you send us back through a mirror?" Kakashi asked.

Amara flinched, "No…not necessarily. Hey, hey it's not so bad here, don't give me that look. But no, see the black holes and mirrors are connected to that same mirror, but something must have gone wrong because you should have come through that mirror, which is back at _Casa di Demoni _and it's nearly impossible to get in there and get the mirror, do the correct spell all without dying, which is why you guys landed in the middle of the woods."

"You got in." Feria pointed out.

"Che, yeah nearly dying myself, that was bad enough. And remember I was dead and had to keep it that way until I got enough info to figure out things." Amara complained.

"Oh, such stress over this." Feria mocked as Amara stuck out her tongue.

"So, let's do what you did and get back." Sasuke proposed.

Amara turned to the agreeing group and erupted into a fit of giggles. "Oh…you got…hehe…no." Amara stopped laughing as she turned serious. "No way in hell am I going to let you guys go in there to get that damn mirror while trying _not_ to die….without knowing why she wants you and backing you guys up." Amara smiled as everyone looked at one another.

"So it's agreed that we go and get this mirror and return us home?" Kid asked as Amara nodded proudly.

"Yes. First we're gonna train everyone and I need to figure out the reverse spell, that should only take about a few days, but in the meantime, Feria, Cassidy and I will get your sizes so you guys can train in some more appropriate training outfits."

"Keh! We don't need training we can handle ourselves against anything." Inuyasha argued as Sakura agreed.

"Yeah, besides we can train in what we are wearing now."

Seth scoffed again and rolled his eyes. "You guys wouldn't want your pretty little outfits ruined when we get to training." Seth smirked as Ed gave him a quizzical look.

"What are you anyways?"

"Oh me…I'm a Fallen Angel slash snow fox. A basic Hybrid if you will." Seth winked again as Amara crossed her arms and cleared her throat.

"Anyways, Seth is right. You don't want your clothes ruined while we train you guys to fight against Supernaturals." Amara looked over to Sasuke and winked, "Like I said Sweet Pea, I'm not your average enemy." Everyone looked away or towards to the wood floor lost in thought. "Something like this will take time and work, only if you guys are up for it." Amara let the silence come again as she shifted her weight to on leg and waited for their answers.

"We're in." Kakshi stated as his group nodded.

"Count us in!" Ed shouted proudly.

"We're ready." The others agreed as Amara glanced back to her group as they smiled and nodded.

The Vampire smiled, "Let's get ready, get set and go kill this bitch."

~End Chapter Nine~

So, sorry you guys for taking forever to get this chapter up and stuff. School has been kicking my ass! Lol anyways I hope you guys like this chapter and please review and ask any questions that might come up. I actually like this chapter because it shows more and more about New World's character personality and they are sincere and cocky and sarcastic, especially Amara. And you guys can probably see a love triangle already…yes I will have more have that but later! So again sorry I will try having Ch. Ten up by next weekend which there should be a practice fight between them to show skills and stuff like that, meaning some new not really important characters coming up. R&R you guys have been wonderful!

Yours truly,

OnceDeadTwiceShy.


	12. Chapter 10-Training

Hey guys! I'm back with this chapter like I promised I would be. So basically it's just training and it's gonna be fun! Lol I'm tired right now so I'll shut up and let you red.

Chapter Ten-Training

The four groups were gathered at the Main House in their new outfits. The girls wore black with different colored stripes ranging from baby blue to black, techfit climawarm tights. They had climachill tanks matching their pants and colored running shoes. The clothing was tight and showed off a lot of skin and every curve for the boys to see, though the girls weren't complaining. The boys wore sport essentials tee in four different colors, black, red, blue, and green. They had sport essentials sweatpants in the same colors and black running shoes. Everyone got to see everything the training outfits exposed.

Amara walked in wearing identical outfit to the girls in all black except for one accessory, her black leather fingerless gloves. "So, everyone likes their new outfits?" Amara watched as a few itched at their neck while Inuyasha scoffed.

"Don't see the point in wearing these." He snarled as Amara patted him on the back and turned back to the door.

"Bring your weapons and let's go." Amara waved while they grabbed what they needed and followed her down the stairs and into the woods.

An hour of walking had passed in silence, slowly. Amara and the others led the groups to what they called the Training Grounds. She explained that it was far away from the hideout, where no one can track them, given it was still in the barrier protection spell. Everyone took in the view of the woods as birds chirped, deer grazed, and wind softly stirring the leaves. The sun shined down on them as each individual wonder the same question, how did they not know this place existed?

Amara stopped and smiled, turning back to the groups announcing they were here. They peered around to a large opening circle that the trees created. Wooden tables sat on the outer edge were shiny weapons were delicately placed. Bundles of hay were placed in a random order in the circle with blue and red targets painted on them. As they got closer they noticed a few trees had indentions in them, probably from strikes of a weapon. Everyone gazed at the large Training Grounds as Amara clapped her hands for their attention. "Okay everyone! Today we're gonna put your groups with different people. Example…umm," Amara looked over to Cassidy and whispered, "Names…oh right okay. Inuyasha's group is going to train with me. Seth is going to have Naruto's group. Aoi is going to have Maka's group and Ed's group will be with Feria. So get with each other, my group follow me." Amara walked over to the weapon's table and gently touched two identical daggers. Their hilts were curved in as the blades had the edges coming out in a slim outward curve whilst the blades followed up in an inward curve to a point. One was black while the other was silver. Kunai knives rested by each other as well as ninja stars. Amara picked up a smaller one carefully. "This is called a Death Star; one hit can make a thousand cuts, so be careful. These two daggers are mine; the silver one can kill Fallen Angels even halves due to the fact that silver is the only thing that can kill them."

"So what are we doing today?" Miroku asked as Amara picked up a ninja star and with a sharp turn to the hay targets, she threw it straight for the center, making it fly in it deeply.

"Show me your skills." Inuyasha's group nodded and stood in a line.

Inuyasha went first as he threw up Tetsugia high above him and shouted. "Wind Scar!" striking the ground in a yellow lightning strikes that destroyed two or three hay targets, half of the ground and three trees fell to their untimely death. Amara watched in amazement and nodded her head for Miroku to go next.

Miroku untied his beads on his right hand as the purple flap fell down. "Wind Tunnel!" wind was soon being pulled towards him as well as everything else in front of him, into a black hole emitting from his hand! It only lasted a few seconds, but enough to have Amara's head racking around something. _Where have I heard these names and the powers they have? _Amara crossed her arms and nodded. Kagome was next.

Kagome drew her bow and arrow, pulling it back far enough and aimed for one of the hay targets not destroyed, "Hit the mark!" and it did, glowing pink as it hit the center of the intended target. Amara stood there for a second, watching the arrow sizzle out into normal and leave a little smoke trail. She held her hand out for her group to stop and walked over to the arrow. She touched it as it burned part of her finger, letting out a low hiss.

Amara walked back over and examined Kagome's arrows. "Kagome, you have purification powers?" Kagome nodded.

"Well, back in the Federal Era, I was labeled as a priestess. Miroku over there is a monk." Kagome pointed to a smiling Miroku as Amara had a dumbfounded look before gaining back her composure, nodding for Sango to go next.

Sango pulled out her giant boomerang back shouting, "Hiraikotsu!" and it swung around till it hit all of the hay targets and back to her, which she caught effortlessly. Amara nodded and Shippo was up next.

Shippo looked up at the encouraging smile Amara gave him and let out a deep breath, "Fox Fire!" the green fire produced from his hand as it burned mostly the ground and part of what was left of a hay target. Amara nodded in approval and looked over to Kirara in Sango's arms.

"Two Tail demon cat, right?" Amara pointed to the cat as Sango nodded. "What can it can do?" Sango let Kirara jump out of her arms as she stood before Amara and let a soft meow before she transformed into her demon cat and let out a ferocious roar. The Vampire jumped backs some, smiling. "Nice trick there kitty." Amara patted her head softly as Kirara went back to being her normal size.

**Seth's Group**

Seth was doing Hand-to-Hand combat with his group. Hey, Amara never did specify what they were all doing. The Hybrid walked up to Naruto and placed his foot behind the blonde's foot as he pushed him towards the ground. Naruto landed with a thud as Sasuke rolled his eyes and Seth with a smirk. "First lessons, element of surprise, don't let your enemy think they have no advantage. Let them show you what they can do, and then you attack, or do a takedown." Seth explained as Naruto put his hands by his head, palms down, and pushed up, now standing.

Seth examined Kakashi and told him to pull out his Kunai. Kakashi did and stood in his fighting stance. "Come at me." Seth opened his arms out wide as the sensei thrusted forward. With a quick impulse, Seth dodged the attack, still on the inside of his forearms, delivered a quick strike to his forearm where his pulse was. Kakashi let his knife down and looked at Seth. All of this was familiar to Naruto's group; still it's a good recap. "Dark, mysterious one." Seth beckoned Sasuke that gave him his usual Uchiha stare. "Hit me with all you got." Seth invited as Sasuke unsheathed his sword. Seth was distracted by the slick black sword that was now aimed at him. Sasuke strikes forward as Seth dodges it and goes to repeat what he did to Kakashi, but Sasuke jumps back behind Seth. Seth spins around as his hand his met with the blade, trying to keep it from slicing him, though it really couldn't. Seth pushed him back as Sasuke remains unfazed and attacks again. It continues on as Sakura watches, she knows Sasuke can fight well, but this Hybrid seemed tough to even get a hit right.

Sasuke swung the blade while Seth ducks and chuckles. "Alright, you proved yourself." Seth watched the blade being sheathed as Sasuke glared.

"I don't need to prove anything to you." And with that, he rejoined his team.

Seth walked over to the pinkette and placed both hands on her shoulders and whispered, "Bring it." Sakura pushed him back and threw a punch, which hit Seth's jaw before he had the chance to move. Seth stumbled back as Sakura went into her fighting position, and gently touched his bruised jaw, letting out small chuckle. "Not bad." Sakura went to kick him, but Seth caught her calf and twisted her whole body. She weaseled out of his tight grasp and went in to punch again.

Punch.

Kick.

Kick.

Punch.

Like a continuous cycle as Sakura actually hit the Hybrid a few times, pretty hard actually as Seth called it quits. Not like he was losing or bored, but he could tell _they_ needed a break.

**Feria's Group**

Feria watched as Ed clapped his hands and placed them on the ground. Soon the earth rumbled and now he was standing on a solid podium made of earth. "Not bad, kid. But how sturdy is that?" Feria knocked on it as Ed smirked.

"Pretty sturdy." He bragged as Feria looked up at him, about ten feet in the air and let out an "_uh-huh"_ before she placed her hands on it and mumbled a few words. The solid podium began to shake uncontrollably and sink down into the ground again. Ed let out a yell of terror as Al caught him. Winry laughed next to Feria, who had her hands on her hips with a triumph smile. Ed rolled his eyes. "What was that for?"

"Well, you created that by alchemy. It only makes sense that a Witch can destroy that, unless it's strong enough to withstand it." Feria explained while Ed was put down. "What about you Winry, can you fight?" Feria turned her attention on the blonde girl.

Winry blushed from the sudden spot light on her. "No, I really don't fight and…"

"And she isn't ever going to. I don't want her apart of this." Ed's voice dropped down to lethal as he warned to Feria. Feria measured the girl up and down and nodded.

"Probably won't. So what can you do?" Feria turned back to Winry.

Winry answered. "I make auto mail. Like Ed's arm and leg, I made that, and _always_ fix it." Winry teased.

Feria inspected his arm closer and smiled. "Actually that could be useful."

**Aoi's and Cassidy's Group**

Aoi and Cassidy teamed up to train the DWMA kids in defense against wolf's strength, while Stein and Spirit watched everyone. Aoi and Cassidy didn't really need to transform into their wolves as they took on the teens. "First lesson, you see a wolf stalking you, calmly place down any weapon you have and put your hands up in defense. This shows to us that you're backing off. If the wolf continues to approach you, which in this case they would, let the wolf charge at you. Do not let the wolf knock you down or bite you. Those are two main attacks a wolf _will_ do." Aoi explained as the three teens nodded.

"If it fails at ramming you down or biting, it will circle you firs, and then attack from behind. To avoid this, as it circles you, move your body in a circle as well. Make sure you can see the wolf; we like to hide in blind spots. The wolf will do this for a while to tire out, so make sure you are moving slowly, and calm. Don't attack the wolf while this happens, it wants you to attack because they have advantage you won't, standing ground. The wolf will stop circling, hunch down and its claws will dig into the ground until you're close enough for it to push you back or swipe at you, and when a wolf's claws get a hold of you, you're dead." Cassidy further explained as everyone had a pale face for a second.

"Cass, will you transform and show them?" Aoi asked calmly as Cassidy nodded and took a few steps back. Soon Cassidy was human and now a large wolf before them. DWMA was shocked as Soul's reflection appeared.

"Are you telling me that we have to fight that thing?" Soul watches Maka grip him tighter as Aoi shook his head.

"No, not her, but you will have to face hundreds more like us. Look at her paws." Aoi gestured for the wolf to walk up to the group and lay down. The teens saw how massive the golden wolf's paws were. "This why Cassidy said that one swipe and you're dead." Aoi pointed at the claws.

"How do you expect us to _not _get swiped by something like this?" Kid asked as Aoi smiled and was about to answer when Cassidy's wolf stood up, sniffing and a soft howl was heard around the Training Grounds. Cassidy let out a deep howl in response and trotted over to the tree line. Everyone stopped and turned to where Cassidy was panting.

Amara smiled. "Looks like the rest decided to come." She zipped off into a blur up above Cassidy on a branch as the wolf looked up at the Vampire.

Silence filled the air as Amara could spot a giant body moving towards them; soon more were seen running by each other. Wolves. Amara smiled and jumped down with ease, looking over to the left of the wolves where a massive blur was seen. Vampires. This ought to be fun.

The Wolves came to a slow jog then a complete stop in front of the golden wolf. The groups could see a gray wolf in front, obviously the leader, a red wolf on the right, a pure white wolf on the left, a black wolf and another gray standing tall and proud. The leader looked down to Cassidy and put its muzzle to hers, slowly nuzzling the gold wolf. When the two broke apart, the white one came and repeated the same steps as well as the others. This looked like a family.

The massive blur stopped beside Amara as she smiled a fang smile as the others did as well. There were three guys and two girls all wearing leather jackets and jeans. The first male pulled her into a bear hug. "Still with the Wolves I see." He snickered in her ear as she rolled her eyes and gestured for them to follow her whilst whistling to the Wolves to follow as well.

"Everyone come here." Amara waved them over as they came and stared at the Vampires and Wolves behind her. "Alright, now that we have some type of a warm up, we're gonna show you how to defend yourself against these beasts." Amara smirked. "So sit in a circle and enjoy the show.

Each group sat in a large circle around Amara and the others. Amara went up first; clutching a wooden stake as a male Vampire came at her full speed and tackled her to the ground. In a quick movement, Amara pushed him off and pinned him down with her hips straddling him and the stake above his heart. "Headshots, no good. But stake them in the heart; make sure you do it quickly or the Vampire will—"Amara's words were cut off when the male flipped her over and pinned her down with a hard thud, with the stake out of her hand and in his, over her heart. "That…they'll kill you quickly." Amara pushed him off and got up, dusting herself off.

Amara switched places with Aoi, who phased into his brown wolf and was now facing the pure white one. Amara spoke while the two fought. Aoi hunched down as the white one circled and gave a low snarl. "The white one is trying to anger him by snarling, growling but don't let them distract you with little things. Aoi isn't moving seeing as the white one is just pacing, he keeps close eyes on it and prepares to attack _when _the white one attacks."

They watched as the white one went back and forth for a bit and stopped, got low to the ground and ran at Aoi with half speed. Aoi digs his claws deeper into the soil and waits for the white one to come close and then…bam! Aoi had rammed the Wolf down onto its side with a hard thud, but the white one scrambled to its feet and charged right Aoi. Aoi and the white one soon are tearing at each other on their hind legs. Growling and snarling at one another as the white one bit into Aoi's shoulder, blood seeping out. Aoi lets out a yelp in pain and the white one stop and nuzzles Aoi. "Okay, in our situation, Wolves will finish the kill, but seeing as this is practice, Aoi will heal, but the white one is apologizing to him." Everyone nodded and the day continued on like this.

Cassidy had returned to her human form as she watched the departing pack. "They say they'll be back for tomorrow and mom's sorry for biting you Aoi." Cassidy looked at Aoi apologetic as he shrugged.

"Eh, your mom is fine, Cass." Aoi smiled as the sun was quickly going down. Amara had pushed her hair back and looked at the Vampires around.

"Yeah, the Vampires are staying and will continue to help us train, but we should get a move on and get back for dinner." Everyone agreed and they walked back to the hideout with sore muscles and determination to get back to their own world.

~End Chapter Ten~

Whew! Did this in one night! Well I hope you guys enjoyed the practice fight with them, please leave your thoughts and yeah that's about it! Hope you all like it and I shall return back with Ch. 11. Don't know when but soon I promise! Lol alright night y'all and R&R don't forget!

Yours truly,

OnceDeadTwiceShy.


	13. Chapter Q&A

Hi everyone! So before I get Chapters 11 &12, I will do a Q&A (my friend suggested this).

So, please leave any questions you might have for me and I will answer asap!

Another thing I'm so happy to see over 200 visitors to and of course my h followers. Thank you!


	14. Chapter 11-Desires

Okay so this is between Sasuke and Amara. If you don't like either one **then don't read this chapter that's all I have to say about it.**

Chapter Eleven-Desires

The week went by in a slow daze for everyone. Training always began around six O'clock and ended around seven at night. They were learning defense and would continue to do so until Amara and the others felt confident enough that they could properly defend themselves. Dinner was always prepared before they left and was on the large table when they arrived, courtesy of the two Vampire sisters. Questions were still being asked about each person and their world. Of course this always turned to the Supernaturals and how they became to be. Amara would simply say that the stories were true and that's how each one came to be. Feria would jump in time to time and ask about the reverse spell and the older sister would sigh and say it was taking longer than expected, though that was part of the case.

Amara was often up earlier than everyone else was and would find herself on her bedroom floor, back against a large wooden bookshelf, books scattered all around her as she skimmed through another one. Ever since she learned the four group's names, she was racking her brain over and over again as to why she had heard those names before. Some reason a book kept popping in her head and she came to the conclusion to search the books she had collected. Rather it would be spell books or just some fictional book she liked to read, she searched each one and neither one had those names. Naruto, Maka, Kakashi, Edward, Alphonse, Sasuke, Spirit, Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, none of them came up in any of her six hundred and counting books collection. The Vampire was getting frustrated with no info on them, other than what they have told them, but the fact that she was beginning to think she was going crazy each time she thought about any of them and a book would flood her mind was getting irritating!

"Really, come on!" Amara shouted and threw another useless book, which she had checked over a thousand times, at the wall. It hit with a _thud_ and fell to the ground opening to a random page. Amara leaned back against the shelves and sighed deeply, this was getting pointless. She checked each book over and over again about a dozen times within the week and nothing! She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before she decided to get up and go for a walk.

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA

She took in the sweet sappy smell mixed in with pine needles and dew. It had rained the night before, a pleasurable thing to fall asleep to, and Amara decided to give everyone a few days off. It was damp and somewhat cold, but it didn't bother her anyways. She loved the cold after effect the rain provided and it gave her peace both physical and mentally.

Amara felt the mud squish in between her toes and left indentions on the ground as she continued her barefoot stroll. Chirping sounds surrounded her as the soft patting of hooves let her know that game animals were trotting by. Perhaps a large elk would be a delightful diner tonight. Amara pondered her thoughts and chuckled at the sight of Naruto, Inuyasha, Soul, Black Star, and Ed devouring the tenderized meat within minutes of being on the table. Those five were food maniacs and it was always interesting to see that Ed, Naruto and Inuyasha had this love for ramen that Feria and her would always make for lunch, so did Seth, but not like those three who could eat over six bowls and _still_ be hungry. It was impressive according to the two Wolves and a little sickening to the Vampires, but that's because they didn't need to eat like the others. The occasional bottle of blood was enough to keep their systems running for a week. This just grossed out about everyone; even the Wolves were still not use to seeing it. Still blood was life and that's why Vampires needed it and loved it. The cherry and metallic-copper taste that would entice their taste buds while coating their itching throats and settled in their stomachs was spine chilling to them. It gave them goose bumps with each sallow and made them shiver when they finished.

Amara smirked at the thought of blood filling her stomach and had to hold back the sharpening effect of her fangs, closing her eyes and shaking her head free of the cloudy, yet wonderful thoughts of blood dripping down her chin as she sucked out the life of—okay that's enough of that. Sometimes she isn't able to hold back the urges she felt each day around the new people, actually none of the Vampires at training couldn't help but have stalking looks in their eyes that on occasion would turn to a purplish color, a mixture of red and blue, as they imagined the sensation of sinking teeth into tender skin whilst listening to the moaning and pitiful screams their prey would let out from their bloody mouths. Amara and the others would drink about six or seven bottles of animal blood each day just to keep the urges at bay. Animal blood was okay and an alright substitution for Human blood, but damn the wind would spread the marvelous scent of their sweet blood to their nose and make them start thinking about bloodlust. It didn't help the fact that they could hear their pulses beating fast and harder on their neck as their heart pumped more and more blood. That just makes them goes completely insane if the smell hadn't made them already.

The older Vampire was often found with the lustful look in her eyes directed towards the mystifying Sasuke Uchiha himself. Soft pale skin like hers, covered in sweat while underneath the flesh was hot, red liquid that pumped throughout his muscular body. The training outfits sticking to his skin made his toned body even more wonderful to drool over as his dark hair slicked back to a point and dripping in sweat, while onyx eyes held determination and concentration at the task at hand. Sasuke Uchiha was one to look at and Amara was _always_ looking at him. The groups would switch every day, for different defense styles, and when Sasuke was with Amara, she would focus a lot more on him and was continuously distracted by the teen that Seth and Aoi would snap their fingers to get her attention back, though that lasted about twenty minutes. This seriously pissed off the boys that were trying for her attention. Okay, so yeah Aoi and Seth were very attractive, but Amara never looked at them like that. Of course the boys would complain to either Cassidy or Feria, which just made the girls giggle and shrug it off saying that Sasuke was getting her attention more probably because he was a mystery.

It was true though. Amara loved mysteries and to figure them out and Sasuke just happened to be one. The way he gave off that hard-to-read looks and the monosyllables he always answered with was making this Vampire more and more attracted to him. She couldn't shake those urges to pounce on him and bite into his flesh to lap up that sweet smelling blood. Gods she was going insane for this guy, but more in a predator-prey way. Each time he caught her looking at him, the urges just grew and grew and it was getting harder to stay away. Seth had suggested that Naruto's group stayed clear of her, but she protested and of course she knew ways to win arguments, if only she knew how to win against Michiyo that would be wonderful.

Amara placed her hand on a nearby tree trunk and gently stroked it as if saying hello as she remembered the old Michiyo. Michiyo was intelligent and beautiful, marvelous in fact that she surprised everyone on a daily basis. She and Amara grew up together way back then and were best friends for more than one lifetime. Amara and she stood by each other, for each other, and even sometimes against each other, though those little spats were solved within a day. Michiyo was a caring person full of love and even fell in love with Crowe, a black and white Wolf with beautiful bright blue eyes that also had a bad boy side, which Michiyo loved. Amara was happy for her sister like friend that she had found love and Michiyo had wished Amara that she too finds love like she did and be happy for the rest of her life, but when the claims that a Human and a Supernatural could never be together and the dark war began, Michiyo changed. She turned dark and solemn; the kindness seeped away from her as she helped the Supernaturals win the war and enslaved humankind for fifty years. Amara had tried to get through to her and even seeked out Crowe, but he somehow disappeared into space. In time Michiyo was soon enveloped in darkness and despair that she leaked it everywhere she stepped. The Leader soon built an empire for Supernaturals that stood by her side and Humans were their slaves. A stone wall over a thousand feet high surrounded them and was heavily guarded by the strongest Supernaturals Michiyo deemed. Three years it took to complete; three years Amara had tried to help her long term friend, but she wouldn't have it anymore.

_ "__This isn't what we are meant to do, Michiyo! Look around you, this place is cold and dark and Humans are now your slaves. This…this isn't right and you know it." _Amara remembered her pleading tone mixed with disgust, trying and failing at getting her to see what was right.

_ "__They tried to kill us and nearly did if I hadn't figured out their tech and turned it against them Amara! We are living no longer in the shadows and mockery of their stories of us! They are now living in despair and misery at their own consequences. They shouldn't have started biblical claims and killed one of our own based off of that claim to start that war, and you know it. We are the superior kind now and we will continue to be! If your vampire heart still pains for these pathetic Humans then leave on your own accord or I'll show you the way out." _And so Amara had left. She had watched in three painfully slow years Humans go through torture and no longer could withstand it. So, she and others she had gathered had started rebel groups to one day go against Michiyo and stop her. When they had heard of Michiyo's new plan, they knew they had to get them before she did and it looked like the odds were in their favor. Thank goodness for that, or who knew what would have happened if the spell had gone perfect.

Amara sighed and began her walk again, staring at the muddy ground when she collided with a firm chest. "Ow." Amara mumbled and rubbed her head as she peered into onyx eyes that bore into her hazel ones. Amara's heart began to beat faster as her throat thickened. Oh no…not good…not…

"Hn." Sasuke said as he noticed her eyes beginning to shift colors. He raised an eyebrow at her as she took a step back. She could smell his blood and being no less than two inches from his pulsing neck wasn't helping her urges, but Sasuke didn't know that and watched her carefully with his dark eyes; eyes that were making her drool as the early sun shimmered across his cream white skin.

"Umm…uh huh….S-Sasu-ke…what…" Amara could barely speak. _Seriously why can't I control myself? _Amara shook her head, hoping that the urges would leave, but they worsened when she heard the cool sound of his voice suddenly too close to her.

"I thought Vampires weren't afraid." Sasuke teased as Amara clenched her teeth and gripped her stomach. Her body was on fire and she wasn't even drinking blood! This wasn't good, she felt sick and crazed by him. If he could make her go insane just by breathing, then imagine—_No! Amara shake it off! Come on, you're stronger than this!_ Amara tried to talk herself into control, but when she opened her eyes to see those eyes watching her intently, her vision blurred as she dropped to the ground.

Sasuke had watched the Vampire seem in pain as her body shook with what seemed like fear, but when he saw the deep purple eyes lock onto his, he knew that it wasn't fear, it was hunger…intense hunger that had made her drop to the ground. They had told them that when a Vampire has intense desires to feed, you slowly back off and when you're at a good fifty feet away, run to the closest water foundation. Water will hide your scent and the Vampire will lose interest and will find different prey. But Sasuke knelt down and grabbed her shoulders as she snapped her head up and opened her mouth to reveal sharp canines on top and bottom. Her eyes were nearly black as a glint of purple stayed while Sasuke glared at the Vampire. It was clear as to what he needed to do and if he didn't do it quick, well he could take a good guess as to what would happen.

Amara was trying to shove him away, but somehow he managed to hold onto her and it wasn't looking good. She needed, no she _wanted_ to feed from his carotid artery and suck out every drop, but she couldn't! She had to stop before her fangs came into contact with—_Slice…drip…drip…splat…_Amara still had enough sense to gasp in shock before she felt the overflow of blood filling into her mouth. It took her a bit to remember to sallow and began sucking on the Uchiha's sliced palm. She hadn't notice that he took out his knife and sliced open his palm when she heard his every move. Now she was gripping his hand and his right shoulder with a non-human grip and swirling her tongue around the wound, though it wasn't enough. She was so engrossed in it that she didn't feel the wave of warmth wash over her and onto him. Sasuke's eyes widened as he felt it and he wondered why he even cared enough to let her try to kill him in broad daylight. Sasuke couldn't ponder that thought when he felt a sharp pinch on his palm and winced slightly. She had bit on the bottom of his palm and began to draw out more blood then intended. His hand was now on fire and was moving up to his arm when he felt her cool tongue lapping at the dripping blood around the wound. His expression softened and relaxed into the feeding process.

Amara was enjoying herself fully with his cherry blood and was about to pull away and bite into his neck when she felt his body relax into her mouth. She regained conciseness and abruptly pulled away gasping. Sasuke gave her a quizzical look as she backed into a tree and shook her head once more. "I-I'm sorry." Amara gasped out and soon was a blur and disappeared, leaving the Uchiha alone with his bitten-blood-covered hand and thoughts.

~End Chapter Eleven~

Okay, so this was just a short chapter to show you guys the ways of Michiyo and Vampire desires, more specifically Amara's with Sasuke. Some of you might not like this chapter and oh well, don't read it. Skip to the next one. Yeah harsh I know but I like the physical contact and the desires she has with the Uchiha and will they pair up? Probably not, they may do _somethings _if you get what I mean and of not…well you'll figure it out. Lol Alright R&R and thanks!

Yours truly,

OnceDeadTwiceShy.


	15. poll

Which couple for the next possible chapter?

Amara

Cassidy

Feria

Seth

Aoi

Maka

Soul

Kid

Liz

Patty

Black Star

Tusbaki

Stein

Spirit

Ed

Al

Winry

Shippo

Sango

Inuyasha

Kagome

Miroku

Naruto

Sauke

Sakura

Kakashi

Choose a couple from the list. Please you guys your reviews mean a lot to me. Thanks!


End file.
